Second Chance for Two
by Hannahsc
Summary: Jacob Imprints! Nothing too shocking swears
1. Beautiful

I shuddered and watched the cold creatures stand over my mother and father.

_This was it_ I thought to myself and looked over at Sean, my love for the last 4 years. I looked up at his eyes to block out the screams of my parents. We didn't know what was happening. We didn't know who those evil angels were. But he still looked me straight in my eyes, and whispered I love you before he was pulled away. Everything was happening in blurred movements. I had yet to decide if these creatures were simply inhumanly fast, or if I had just hit my head too hard.

None of it mattered. I felt a teardrop escape my tightly closed eyes and silently scolded myself for being weak, _Its time to accept death_. I decided, all this within the nanoseconds it took for my lovely trip to LaPush with my mother, father and boyfriend to become a massace at the hands of unknown animals. It only took five seconds for them all to die. It took another 2 to realize that I was still alive, at the unbelievable speed these demons were moving I should be gone by now. I opened my eyes to see a large wolf in the place of the demons, quickly transforming into a naked man. A small gasp was all I had the strength to let out as I closed my eyes and fainted.

**LaPush**

My eyes opened slowly, the light from the bright sun burning them as my face curled into a smile. _I must have slept on the way here, this hotel room is extremely comfy._ The room was average size, the door was closed and a large window was at the head of it's twin size bed. It was decorated with an earthy feel, definetly in LaPush, I thought to myself. The rooms décor slightly reminded me of Auntie Naomi, and how she had a piece of our heritage in every corner in her home. That struck me as odd, _I wonder if this is a hotel on the rez, strange its decorated like it is._

I turned around on my bed with a grin on my face. Wondering at how to thank Sean for carrying my upstairs, most likely he would insist that he be the one to do it. I felt a breeze enter the room from the window. I looked outside and saw the familiar yet forgotten LaPush landscape. The general store was right across from me, as it had been from Auntie's home. I pulled my arms around myself and shuddered slightly at the thought of the horrible nightmare I vaguely remember, its weird how that happens. Bad nightmares are never remembered right when you wake up, you always recall them after you've been up for a bit. I was so engrossed in recalling the details of my nightmare, I didn't notice the strange clothes I was wearing. Strange because they weren't mine, but so comfortable I didn't really mind. I figured Mama had changed me last night rather than wake me up. I looked at the clock on the counter and saw the time as 2:30 PM. I gasped slightly at myself and turned to run down the stairs and out to the dining hall of this motel. I froze when I opened the door and realized this was Aunties house.

"AUNTIE NAOMI! Mama! Papa! I'm awake!!" I ran down a smile plastered on my face in excitement. "Seth, where are you?"

I was greeted not with the enthusiastic replies I expected, but with complete and utter silence. Refusing to let that disconcert me, I walked into the first floor bathroom, slightly remembering where it was. I entered the bathroom and smiled at my appearance in the mirror. My face had always been unique, my father was from Toulouse, a province in France and my mother was Quileute. Children always used to tease the awkward native American with a French accent growing up, but now my appearance was considered different, or exotic as Sean would say.

I smiled once again at the thought of Sean….sigh he was perfect!! I never understood why such a handsome, beautiful guy would date such a different looking girl like me. My appearance wasn't pretty in my opinion, not in the slightest. I was average, but uninque. My big eyes were inherited from my father, light brown yet constantly changing colour. My smile and hair was from my mother and I had a defined chin I don't know who I inherited from.

Once I became sick of looking at myself and criticizing my features, I brushed and walked outside. As soon as I came outside I noticed my cousin Jared, standing with a bunch of similar looking boys down the street. I called his name and his head jerked back as though I yelled it in his ear. He looked apprehensive at first but then came to me at a jog and scooped me up in his arms. I smiled at him and hugged him back,

"Who gave you permission to get so tall?" I joked with him, I had always been taller than him. I was now 5'8 ½ and hadn't grown in 2 years.

"Well, its not like I've seen you in a while!" He gave me another hug before his weak smile contorted into a more serious expression.

"I'm sorry Nick," I grimaced at his childhood nickname for me. I loved it but I would never admit that to him.

"I'm not that mad I'm shorter than you! Lighten up!" He looked at me puzzled, I realized that wasn't what he meant…

"What is it?" I questioned. "Is everybody alright?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, more to himself than to anybody else.

Suddenly my nightmare became a lot more real and I saw it all play out in front of me.. I shook my head of the silly thoughts… _Monsters don't exist_.

"Jared, don't mess with me like that! Are mom and dad okay? How about Auntie? Wheres Sean?" His face grew graver with every question and my questions grew more frantic.

"Nick, you have to remember, come on Nicole. Please." His eyes pleaded with me to remember and my nightmare flashed once again before my eyes.

"Jared your acting as though there are monsters on the loose!!!" I joked, rather than bring up my nightmare. "Take me to where ma is." I demanded, my hands shaking with anger at these games he was playing.

"Nick, the monsters are real." I fell to my knees. Jared grabbed me as his friends came running over to see where those screams were coming from. It wasn't until they arrived that I realized I was the one who was screaming.

"Jared I swear to hell if you don't take me to ma know you're gonna regret it! How dare you use my nightmare as a funny little game for yourself." He didn't look away ashamed as I thought he would when I called his bluff. Instead he forced me into a hug with him, tears flowing from his eyes. _No, Jared would never lie to me. Hes my best friend. It's a joke is what it is._

"Those monsters are real. They kill humans all the time. We're truly sorry for your loss" Jareds friend started to speak, but all I could hear were the first words he spoke. 'the monsters are real' kept replaying in my head as I hung on to my cousin for dear life.

"SEAN! Where is he! Please tell me he's okay Jared. Jared please." My pleading eyes met Jareds, I could barely make out his stiffened form shake his head to the side through my tears. At that I lost myself to my tears and I have no idea how long Jared held me, keeping me together. At least, together as I could be.

I don't know why it was so easy for me to believe, about the cold ones I mean. Any normal person would have insisted it was a dream. I wanted to, god knows I wanted to; but Jared was my best friend growing up, we had even kept in touch when I moved around the world. He would never lie to me. Those next few weeks, it was decided that Auntie would adopt me, Jared became my brother and I mourned for my lost family members.

It was summertime so we didn't have to worry about school, I doubt I would have gone. I broke out of my reverie and turned to the clock by my bed. Midnight. It was officially fourth week and 3rd day after their death. I needed food. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and helped myself to some ice cream. Not the healthiest, but it would help. At about 12:46 AM Jared came walking down the stairs, his stomach growling with obvious hunger. I smiled to myself, I fought the urge to say something to him but held back. I had been this way since I cryed myself silly in the middle of the street. I felt it was an insult to enjoy myself after they died.

"Hungry?" Jared asked, an obvious attempt to make conversation with me. Jared had tried so hard to be there for me these last few weeks. He really was my brother in every aspect.

"I'm sorry Jared." I said, shocking myself. Before those words left my mouth I was only contemplating speaking in normal conversations with people. My mouth made the decision for me, "I know I've been a complete butt to you and Auntie." His face looked calm, willing to listen. So I took advantage and continued, not knowing if I would have the nerve to share how I felt again. "I was afraid that enjoying life would be an insult to them" A single tear dropped down my cheek. "Wow, you must think I'm so weak, I can't even say their names. Hows that for pathetic." I scowled at myself. Jared kept that calm look on his face for what seemed like forever but was only two minutes. He finally spoke after giving me a hug.

"Lil sis" He loved his new nick for me "You know me and mom love you to death! We're here for you as long as you need us. And if you died would you want your loved ones refusing to be happy?" He thought hard before he continued. "I mean, really loving somebody is wanting them to be happy even if that's without you there." I smiled at him.

"Which book did you get that line out of?" I teased. "Thank you for everything Jared. That night we spent hours talking about LaPush, Jared's friends, the neighborhood; everything I should have gotten to know about by now. We fell asleep in the living room around 5 am sometime during a heated discussion about France; Jared always made fun of it as I made fun of the States. We both began drifting off to sleep and I heard Jared mutter "Good to have you back Nick" I weakly kicked his legs off my side of the carpet before drifting into a carefree and happy sleep.

We were awaken the next morning at the lovely hour of 9:00 AM, by a cheerful Auntie who seemed to sense I was beginning to heal. Jared merely rolled onto the couch and continued sleeping there. I decided to take a walk around the place that would be my new home and rushed upstairs to take a shower.

I looked into the mirror for the first time in 4 weeks and surprised myself. My normally full face had grown thin, and my eyes looked dull and sad. I took a shower and quickly fixed my hair. I had never been one for makeup but settled with a little bit of mascara. I put on an old t-shirt and jeans and looked into the mirror again. The life had seemingly returned to my face but all I could do about the new weight was to eat! With that in mind I ran down to the kitchen and made some of my best pancakes. Apparently, as tired as Jared was he couldn't resist the smell of pancakes and was quickly awake to try them. As I gave Jared a 5 large pancakes and syrup I took a good look at my cousin. His boyish face complimented his manlike figure. Although his face looked mature, his features still betrayed his age, he was muscular and tall with a beautiful skin tone that most of my mothers family possessed. It was a gorgeous light brown with a burgundy undertone. Sort of a reddish russet. I envied it and knew my pale brown skin tone wasn't complimentary to anything. I became lost in my thoughts and was soon pulled back into reality when Jared said:

"Oh wow, these are amazing. Can I have some more?". I let out a laugh, he had already finished five pancakes I before I cooked two more. I looked at the batter that was left and realized there would only be 3 more all together. I looked at my cousins adorable face and let him take them.

"Honestly, you need to teach mom how to make these!" His face was excited. Excited by food, how boyish, I grinned wide.

"Seth taught me how to make them" The smile faded from my face as I realized what I was saying. At the same time, Jared froze as he prepared for me to rush out of the room crying. A piece of pancake was stuck to the fork he had stopped eating half-way, I smiled through him a napkin and told him to eat fast.

He looked relieved, hunger, satiated, happy, and excited all at once. My big brother was too much,

"We're going exploring today." Jared looked at me quizzically.

"You do realize don't you, I've only been out this house once? I need a guide!!" I smiled at him and made my way to the door. "Meet me on the porch" I yelled over my back.

I sat outside and took in the beautiful atmosphere of the rez. Nobody was out right now but that would most likely change within the next hour or so. Everything was still the same way it had been before we moved. I remember when we first found out we were moving back to the U.S. I called Jared up that day, we were in the third grade and he had just came home from school.

"_Jared! Nous y retournerons!"_

"_What? MOOOMM shes speaking weird again! Nick, speak English!"_

"_Je parle normal!! Tu parle comme un americain! C'est bizarre"_

"_Buthead"_

"_Tu pue"_

"_Your werid"_

"_Tu es petit"_

"_Too-tall"_

"_I'm COMING BACK HOME!"_

"_WHAT?"_

The conversation continued as you would expect little kids to carry out a conversation. I was shaken out of my reverie by Jared screaming boo from being me and startling me silly.

"Jared" I warned, in a way I hoped was intimidating.

"Yes'um" He answered, apparently not put off by my intimadiveness

"Tu pue" I grinned, knowing I had him. He hated it when I spoke French.

"Ouais? Et tu es petite" He replied, admittedly shocking me. "I took a few French courses at the high school" He said, smirking as he did.

I smacked him lightly in the stomach as sisters do.

"Hey, you can't go hitting relatives like that. It's not right" I shut him up by giving him a hug.

"I could get used to an older brother" He smiled, I smiled, it was a good mushy moment.

"Where do we start your tour mademoiselle?" Jared asked me, I looked around trying to decide, but a strange mans voice interrupted me before I could answer.

"With you best friends of course." I turned around to see two of the boys Jared was with earlier.

"Embry, good too see somebody keeping Jared on his toes" Embry winked while Jared forced a smile on his face, I shook the hand he held out for me while I waited for Jared beautiful, very beautiful friend to introduce himself. This one was taller than both Jared and Embry, his hair was longer as well, sort of shaggy and unkempt. His eyes were staring into mine in a way that made me uncomfortable, it was as though he was reading into my soul. I turned away and looked up at Jared to see whether this friends intensity was normal. Jared looked from his friend to me with an uncomprehensible look on his face and muttered something that sounded like crap. Embry finally stepped up and ended the awkward silence by introducing me to Jacob. That was his name Jake, nice and simple, I liked it.

I wanted to shake hands with him too, but I hadn't quite figured out what was going on. I just stood there between three ridiculously tall teenage boys who obviously knew something I didn't.


	2. Meeting Jacob Black

**underlines is a flashback within a flashback**

I couldn't stand the ridiculous tension anymore!! They were acting as though one of them had a secret, one that effected me!! I turned around and faced Jared, grabbed his hand and pulled him away,

"Sorry boys, I need to start that tour before it gets dark!" I yelled over my shoulder, waving at the two utterly confused teenagers.

"Jared" I started cautiously, not knowing what was happening. "What was that? Other than the single most awkward situation I've ever been in."

Jared only looked at me sheepishly, "I'd rather not say…"

"Jaarrrr, you had better not think I'm going to ever let you get away with keeping secrets from me!" I kept my tone light, but it really hurt me inside, Jared was know the only family I had other than Auntie Naomi. The fact that he would keep something from me made me feel as though we weren't as close as I thought we were.

"Its not my secret to tell!" He had obviously seen through my façade, realizing that it hurt. "I swear I'd tell you if I would! You're my best pal Frenchie." He smirked, knowing he got me,

"Fine, but if you ever keep anything from me again…" I let my voice trail off.

"Whatchya gonna do?"

"Let your imagine nation wander. Now, tour-time!" We began our tour at the corner store and I was finally introduced to everybody, at least it seemed like everyone, in town.

"Come on, you have to see the beach!" It was nearing 6:00 and my tummy was growling. I realized I hadn't ate breakfast yet.

"Jared I'm hungry! Lets go tomorrow!"

"No nick, lets go now, please, the rest of the guys are meeting up for a party!"

I raised my eyebrow, apparently, what happened this morning wasn't effecting his friendships much.

"Please, lets just go and eat first!" I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Didn't we eat like 10 pancakes this morning?"

"No Jared, YOU ate the pancakes, there wasn't any left."

At the end of my sentence I was pulled into a giant bear hug, half startling me.

"I knew you loved me more than you admit! You gave me your breakfast!" He flashed a toothy smile. "Thanks lil sis."

"I am the bigger one now get off me!" It was an ongoing debate between us, who was older. Jared and I had both been born on the Rez, which doesn't account for time on a birth certificate. We were born on the same day, but everyone we ask gives us a diff answer. We continued our debate on our way home and when we got in, Jared forced me into a chair, claiming he would prove his age and wisdom by cooking for us. I merely rolled my eyes and watched the maniac in work.

Surprisingly enough he knew his way around the kitchen. I was watching his every movement, commenting on how much salt and spices he should and should not add every few minutes. I'm a backseat cook. Its horrible really, only person who could ever deal with me in the kitchen was Sean, and he would eventually get sick of me as well and put a bandana over my eyes. I shook the memory out of my head, I wouldn't think about the past for now. I wasn't ready to be calm and remember at the same time; that would come later.

I looked up at Jared who was now adding ketchup to his concoction.

"JARED! What are you adding ketchup to? What are you trying to feed me??" I stood up, incredulous.

"STOP RUINING THE SURPRISE!!!! God, enough with the commentary!! Close your eyes, I'm adding my secret ingredient" I complied, very unwillingly and heard a comment about French and the their cooking. I turned around to give him a piece of my mind when I saw that my meal was ready.

"Wow…" I was speechless, it actually looked good. There was no ketchup in it, Jared was just fooling me, I smiled up at him, loving him even more! It was a chicken and rice dish. Naomi had cooked the rice earlier that day, but Jared had fried the chicken just now. It looked mouthwatering. I dived right into it and burned my tongue. I didn't care though, it was that good!.

"Wow Jared that was amazing!" When I finally finished I turned in my chair to face Jared who was just finishing cleaning up his mess.

"I know," He smirked. "Just another skill that makes the ladies fawn over me!"

I laughed and came up to the sink to help him with the dishes.

"I've been here for almost 5 weeks and haven't seen a single female. Guess you don't look as good as you think." I retorted, which was a lie, I had been answering the phone every hour or so to another girl. Jared always seemed to ignore them though, so I felt that I shouldn't bring it up.

"Please Nick, lets be honest with ourselves here."  
"Fine, so why is it that you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Nick, the sarcasm hurts!!"

"No Jared," I sighed, the curiousity getting the best of me. "Girls call here constantly, yet you don't have one. Why?"

"Because I'm too busy having bonding time with my lil sis!"

I contorted my face in mask horror.

"Wow, way to be sensitive. Okay fine, I'll be honest. But if any girl asks you what I'm doing a certain day just tell them that. Girls can be so insisting sometimes!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll be your excuse."

"I'll be yours" He replied. I snorted.

"I doubt I'll need any." The comment left my mouth before I could push it back.

"What?!??" Jared asked, incredulous. "Don't tell me you didn't have like 300 guys on your tail in California." (If I didn't mention it, Nicks from Cali).

"Hhhahah, why would you say that silly?"

"Cuz, like everyone else in our family your .. how do you say? Mignon."

"Its mignone and no, I'm just different looking." Jared groaned so loud I was shocked he wasn't in pain.

"Don't tell me your one of those insecure females! Cmon nick you're a Quileute."

"Half"

"You argue like you 100"

"That's the French"

"Its always the French"

"What have you got against the French?"

"That they always change topics"

"Well we are good at that"

"Seriously, you didn't have any boyfriends?" I obviously wasn't gonna win this one so I answered,

"No actually. I only had Sean."

"How long were you dating?"

"Four years" Silent tears were flowing out of my eyes at this point. I don't think Jared noticed because it wasn't until he turned around to hand me a plate that his eyes bulged and he instinctively hugged me.

"Thanks" I said. "But I'll be fine. Sean and me started dating four years ago, and we've been together ever since. He was the only guy that ever showed interest in me. But that's not why I started dating him. He was so sweet, he always knew what to say, and when I was feeling bad, he knew to always hug me. Even when I said I didn't want him to. Like you" I said, playfully poking his chest, I couldn't do much else since I was still trapped in his bear like arms.

"I'm sorry Nick." Jared said, and I knew he means it.

"I am too Jared. I lost the people I loved the most, but I gained you and Auntie instead. That makes it better" I tried convincing myself as much as I was him. "Jared, I can't breathe."

"So" I could tell he was smiling.

"So, let me go!"

"Let me think on that" His grip only tightened.

"Jared!!" I began tickling him, getting the places I knew were always his weak spots.

He jumped back.

"Good to see I still got it."

"Funny, very funny. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"What are you? The big bad wolf?" Jareds response was only to smile wider than I thought possible, and gesture to the door.

"It's time to go I believe."

"Yes, shall we?"

"We shall".

When we arrived to the beach I noticed from a distance that all the boys there shared similar features.

"God Jared, what do you guys do on the Rez? Hand out clones?"

Jared chuckled but his face turned serious as we neared the bonfire.

"Listen, there's a woman there named Emily. She got into a bad accident when she was younger so her face is scarred. Please don't stare."

"Of course" I nodded. We raced the rest of the way and were soon greeted by the rest of Jareds gang, a couple younger-looking boys and a few girls. One girl I noticed as one who had been taking every opportunity to visit our house and ask for Jared. I pulled Jared down to ear-whisperable level and told him this. He looked over and groaned. I laughed but didn't have much time to celebrate this because a nervous looking Jake soon pulled me into a conversation.

"Do you mind if I sit by you?" He asked, his question was aimed at me even though he was looking at Jared.

"You kids have fun, I'm going to go see if Sam want's to talk" Jared answered and got up. I mumbled a thanks and heard him laugh.

"First of many" He whispered into my ear before stocking off.

"Hey Jake, what did you want to talk about?" Jake took a seat across from me and looked a little less nervous now that Jared was gone. I had almost forgotten how beautiful he was.

Jakes POV

I had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. She was sitting by Jared, laughing and joking with him. She looked so serene. I recalled what happened earlier that day.

"

_I was walking with Embry when we saw Jared and his Cousin. I still hadn't met her but from what I heard she was beautiful. Bella was still prettier. It had been two months since her wedding and her supposed death. I still mourned for her and I still loved her. Sam keeps telling me that I'll forget her when I imprint. He forgot Leah and he loved her with all his heart._

"_Its not something you can control" He was telling me earlier. "The love for your imprint is so strong it will heal you from all your old wounds if your imprint loves you back."_

_I shook my head to forget about my talk with Sam. That was one of the things I was working on. Staying in the present._

"_With you best friends of course." Embry said, he must have been listening to their conversation. I had no idea what was happening._

"_Embry, good too see somebody keeping Jared on his toes" Embry winked while Jared forced a smile on his face. Jareds cousin, nick shook the hand he held out for him and turned to face me. I began to introduce myself when my tongue stuck in my mouth and I was speechless. Saying this woman was beautiful was slander. She was impossible. That was the word to describe her. Impossible in her beauty, impossible in how much I love her, impossible in her perfection. WHAT? Did I just think I love her? I don't know her. How can I love her. As I argued with myself I thought of Bella, How could I believe I loved Bella? True I would have done anything to protect her, but that was nothing but a crush compared to this. I smiled at my newly healed heart. The first smile I smiled in a long time. Jared obviously caught on. "Crap" He muttered. But I didn't care. I continued staring at the beautiful woman I vowed to be with forever. _

"_This is Jake" Embry said, in an obvious attempt to cut the tension. I didn't feel any tension, I was around the All Beautiful, how could I feel tension?? She grabbed Jareds arm and pulled him away. I didn't hear what she said to us, she was impossibly, utterly perfect._

Now I had a chance to talk to her. To really talk to her. Not just stare idiotically. Jared would be happy for me wouldn't he? I took the chance I knew it all depended on Jareds reaction. But if how long could I honestly stay away from her. Since I first saw her all I could think about was how much I wanted to feel her in my arms. The ache in my stomach nearly consumed me. I used to want to do anything for a kiss from Bella. I would bring Nick the sun if she would only give me a hug.

As I walked towards Jared and Nick she bent in towards his ear and whispered something that made Jared groan. I was jealous. I want to be the one Nick whispers to. She looked more than beautiful, she seemed intelligent. The pain in her face was still clear but her smile as she laughed at Jareds groan looked genuine. I loved Jared for that.

"Do you mind if I sit by you?" I asked studying Jareds reaction from the moment he noticed me walking towards him. It made me mad to have to turn away from Nick even for a minute. She was like the water in an oasis, in the jungle. Just looking at it sparked my emotions.

"You kids have fun, I'm going to go see if Sam want's to talk" Jared answered, smiling at me. I knew right then everything would be okay. I loved Jared even more and fought the urge to give him a hug. I sat down across from Nick so I could see her face. Her beautiful

long dark hair was definetly a quileute feature. Something Bella didn't have. Nick had a part of me, a very important part of me in her as well. I loved her even more. Her eyes were brown this morning, but right now they were a hazel, I loved eyes that changed colours; I loved her even more now. Her chin was strong, yet still feminine, it showed her strength; I loved her yet even more. I continued in my reverie, vaguely aware of her gorgeous mouth moving.

"Jacob? I said what did you want to talk about? Are you Okay?" Her face turned from confusion to concern. She was concerned about me!!! How wonderful!

"Yeah, sorry about that I'm fine." I was more than fine, I was ecstatic. "But I'm a little out of it." Your beauty has my thoughts scrambled. "How are you liking LaPush." Has anybody bothered you? Could you be my everything?

"Yes." She used proper grammar. "I'm really loving it here!" She liked being where I was. "The people are really nice and beautiful." A blush crept into her cheeks. She thinks we're beautiful!

"So you've met a lot of the kids here?" How many guys?

"Not many, I met a few girls at the convienace store but I didn't have time for conversation. Jared was apparently uncomfortable with their overly friendliness." She was funny.

I Laughed. "Yeah, Jared has more girls asking him out than any of us had, but he turns them down more too." I will too now for you!

"So girls are after you too?" She blushed again and looked down, as if scolding herself for asking,

"Why are you asking? Interested are we?" I couldn't help it. I knew I was being forward and cocky but I needed to know.

"Not really. Just wondering if all you guys were the same way." Stab….

"Pretty much, but I doubt I'll have any time for anymore girls." I have you now.

"Why is that?" She looked up at me, her eyes making contact with me eyes, making my heart jump, making my brain melt, making…

"You don't have to answer." I must have gotten lost in her gaze, I didn't realized anytime at all had past.

"No its okay. You see, theres this girl that I'd really like to know better." I want to make her love me. "So if she can find it in her heart to agree, I'd like to see her around a lot more often." Was I even making sense?

"Who is it?" She asked, stroking a falling hair off her face and behind her ear. The fire light danced on her light brown face, emphasizing her gorgeous cheekbones.

"Toi." I had taken those classes with Jared last semester.

"What if, je dit que je veux passer les temps avec toi aussi, que'ce que tu ferrais?"

Oops, I haven't gotten that far yet. But I knew it had to mean something good, good for me that is. She was blushing more than I'd ever seen even the lightest skinned quilieutes blush.

"Translation?" I asked, begged more like.

"I said." She took a deep breath and averted her gaze. "what would you do if I said I'd like to spend time with you as well." She only met my eyes again when she finished her sentence. My heart jumped twice, once when she finished speaking and again when our eyes met.

"I'd begin by asking permission to come over tomorrow and talk?" Please say yes. Dear god let her say yes.

"No" Her eyes jumped flirtasiously as my heart sank. "Your Jareds friend. He can give you permission. But when you do come over, make sure I'm there." With that she walked up and over to Jared. My heart soared. I was the happiest man in the world.


	3. Because He Loves Her

NPOV

"Guys falling for you already? How'd that convo go?" Jared's smug face was just asking for a loud smack, but I thought the better of it and retorted,

"Not as well as the one your about to have." His confused face provided me satisfaction before I even called her over. It was a simple wave in her direction that caused Jared to groan and mutter threats under his breath. I had called over the girl that had taken a rather large liking to my cousin lately. The same one staring at him earlier, this was going to be fun.

"Hi, I don't think I've met you yet, I'm Nick Jared's cousin."

"I know," She giggled, causing me to hold back a groan of my own. I contemplated continuing a conversation with her but apparently she was too taken with Jared to hold any form of intelligent or audible conversation. Either that or she just wasn't naturally intelligent, or audible. I wondered though, would Jared give her a chance if she was able to form polysyllabic words? She was rather pretty. Dimples in both cheeks, 5'7 and not that unhealthy skinny weight that seemed to claim most American teenage girls. She had about the same skin tone as Jake, a calming russet. Almost as calming to look at as the ocean or the rain. He was rather nice to look at. My gaze surreptitiously fell towards the young stud, whom was currently sitting alone in the same spot he had been thru our conversation together. He was rather attractive and compelling. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want to seem to forward. What if he didn't like me in that way? He was definitely flirting with me, wasn't he? He could just be trying to be friendly. The only boy who ever showed interest in me was Sean, and Sean was gone now.

My mouth dropped wide open.

"Sean" I whispered. I had somehow managed to ignore my hurt and pain all day. I was a fool really to think I could continue to do so. Shocking even myself with my sudden change of mood, I informed Jared I'd be going for a walk on the coast. Jared's concerned look told me he would forgive me for leaving him with the girl. I really should remember her name.

I walked as calmly as I could until I was out of sight of the bonfire. Once I was, I picked up a run and continued running until I reached a cliff. I could barely see the light of the fire from where I was now, that was good though. I needed to think. I sat on the cliff making sure to keep at least five feet away from the edge; I wanted desperately to go recklessly close but my fear of heights kept me from endangering my life. I scoffed, my life shouldn't be mine, it should be the property of those monsters that claimed the lives of all whom I've ever loved. I sat on that cliff for hours, tears falling down my cheek as I relived that moment over and over. I had been wallowing in my own grief so much that I failed to question the abnormality of the situation. A list of questions began to form in my head as my tears slowed to a stop. As I asked myself my final question, how was I saved the forgotten part of that night was suddenly fresh in my mind. The wolf-like animal that transformed into a naked man. Why does that man's face look so familiar to me?

Curiosity burned within me as I decided to ask Auntie N all of my questions. I headed towards the direction I hoped was home as a thought, so revolutionary and shocking, pulled my slow walk into a run. _Jared_. The naked man was Jared. The incredibility of the idea made me completely glaze over the fact that I had seen my cousin naked.

A vibration in my jacket pocket startled a scream out of me, the scream actually turned into a short yip as I found the cause. Jared's cell phone was ringing. I slowed to a stop and pulled the cell phone out of my pocket. Despite the enormity of what I had just realized a flutter of butterflies was released in my stomach as the name JAKE flashed on the caller id. I answered, not even realizing I was breathless and was greeted with the frantic scoldings of Jared.

"Oh, hi Jared, what's up?"

"Jeez, don't sound so disappointed, were you expecting Jake to answer or something?" his sarcasm was really killing my Nancy Drew high.

"Jared, I really don't have time, what do you want?"

"Well, oh beloved cousin" His stress on beloved strangely made me feel guilty for being so curt with him. "I wanted to tell you that the bonfire's over and we're all going home. Where are you?"

"What?" My shocked expression clearly portrayed in my voice. "So soon?" I looked around and began panicking. I had been so excited by my discovery that I hadn't noticed I was running away from the village the whole time.

"Yep, you've been away for about two hours. I figured you needed some alone time. Are you okay?" Concern as vivid in his voice as panic in mine.

"Umm, Jared…" I decided to let the news come easy, rather than sound like the panicked git I was.

"Yep"

"I think I'm lost."

"What? Where are you?" Even though I knew he was only worried I couldn't help being annoyed.

"I'm in the woods. If I knew exactly where I was I wouldn't be lost now would I?"

"Sorry Nick. I'm just a bit worried; it's the middle of the night! There are worse things than animals out there at this time." This scared my witless. What could he mean?

"Like them?" My voice cracked with fear. How could I be so stupid? Of course they weren't gone. There had to be more monsters out there.

"Nick. Don't worry; I'll be with you in just a minute. I'll get the guys together and we'll start looking." He was avoiding my question, which means I was right, there are more.

"Jared NO!" I screamed, my voice scaring myself.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT!?!?" The high volume of the phone against my ear made me wince.

"Don't hang up the phone. Please." I asked through my tears, I heard him say he'd be with me in a minute but didn't realize he meant he was hanging up until I heard the dial tone. Fear gripped me in that instant. I was immobilized. I sat behind a particularly tall tree, and attempted to hold myself together. All I could see was the death of my parents playing in my mind over and over.

Every small sound made me jump, every gust of wind made me wince and every howl in the forest made me shudder. I don't know how long I was in the forest for until I had shaken myself out of my fearful stupor and thought about the chances of actually being found. I was so deep into the forest the trees were higher than apartment complexes; yet it was so dark I couldn't distinguish bark from bush. I felt my throat tighten up as I heard a very close sound behind me. It was a branch breaking, by the time I had registered how close the branch was to me I was crying on the crunchy forest floor. I remembered Seans' last words to me, his pale face beautiful even when sad. I even felt his grip on my arm before he was pulled away. I could feel his warmness on my shoulders, I vaguely wondered if I was hallucinating and opened my eyes to see. I couldn't see regardless, my eyes were so full of tears that even if there was any light outside I couldn't see. I concluded it was an illusion, logically speaking, the only thing to do when one is having a rather pleasant illusion is to cling to it and make it real for as long as possible.

"Sean" I whispered as I hugged him tight. The feeling of his arms around me shocked me out of my stupor, illusions shouldn't be this real. I pushed away scared out of my wits that the creature had come back for me. I barely managed to whisper a why when the creature pulled me back into him and whispered back,

"Because I love you." On any other boy those words would be misplaced and creepy, especially from one that I've only known a few days. But coming from Jacob Black those words held me together and gave me hope.


	4. Falling In Something Without an Out

JPOV

"Because I love you" The words fell from my mouth before I knew what I was saying. I held back a cringe as I considered the possibility of being rejected yet again. Although my love for Bella now seemed juvenile, the pain the rejection caused me had not yet faded away. I held the crying girl in my arms knowing that she had the power to completely and utterly destroy me.

She chose to give me happiness instead, she pulled me closer to her and her sobs became quieter. I almost allowed myself to have hope that she cared for me as well when I remembered Sean. Nick probably believed I was Sean, she had whispered his name two seconds prior. The irony of the situation did not escape my notice, that the only woman who could truly heal me was as equally broken as I had been before meeting her. That Nick had been hurt as bad as she was sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't imagine how I could ever live seeing tears on her face again. Every sob I heard in the woods as I ran towards her broke my heart. I vowed to make her happy and held her tight. I could stay in the position we were in for days, but knew I should get Nick home.

I slowly unattached myself from her trembling frame and was somewhat pleased when she grabbed my waist, whispering, "Don't let me go, please". I told her I could never do any such thing and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. She was so small, so delicate, I wanted to rip apart those demons who had caused her pain again. I kept reminding myself that her reactions to me were in no way shape or form related to our relationship, but only that she thought I was Sean.

She was fast asleep when we neared the village, her face illuminated by the lights in the distance, the tears on her cheeks still glistening as though fresh. We were turning the corner out of the woods and into the reservation when she stirred awake. I braced myself, ready for her shocked reaction when she realized her beloved was not the one carrying her. She surprised me by snuggling to my chest even closer, and whispering:

"I think I love you too Jacob Black."

NPOV

I woke up groggy from my nap and was quite unnervering to see that I was still moving. I looked up at the face of my rescuer and my heart swelled with affection. I knew that Jacob Black had done something to my heart; I couldn't find a way to describe what he had done. I snuggled closer to him, reveling in the heat radiating from his body. The misplaced emotions I was feeling confused me in a pleasant way, and I realized that this was the first time I haven't had to try to be calm or peaceful, there were no bad feelings to repress. I was healing, and all because of this wonderful human being named Jake.

"I think I love you too Jacob Black" I whispered to him. Half hoping he didn't hear. My heavy eyelids won the battle against my will and I drifter back off to sleep in the arms of the perfect gentleman.

oOoOoOoOo

I woke up in the comforting familiarity of my room at home. As soon as I had confirmed that I was in fact, safe in bed, I closed my eyes and let my mind think through yesterdays happenings. Jacob Black said he loved me. I couldn't get over that, I doubted I ever would. It had taken me a few weeks to believe all of Seans advances on me. Maybe I did have a problem with self esteem, but the fact of the matter was I wasn't the most beautiful girl out there. In LaPush, the Quileute women were all so naturally beautiful I felt my self esteem take a hint everytime I walked outside. Why would lovely Jake look in my direction? I was hardly apt to compliment a drop dead gorgeous, tall, and muscular guy like Jake. I recalled how his warm hands had felt around me over and over again. As I mused over Jakes warmth I fell back asleep.

My dream was more of a nightmare, werewolves and beautiful creatures surrounded me as I watched them kill everybody I loved. I awoke convulsing with silent tears and a cold sweat. I attempted to run out of my room to splash some cold water on my face but I couldn't make it past my first movement out of bed, a shooting pain spread across my body and I cried out with anguish. I must be a very loud 'crier' because in no less than ten seconds a panicked Jared and Jake came running into my room, obvious concern filling their faces. They both ran through the door to my bed and asked what was wrong. I moved to face them better but the searing pain was back and I cringed noticeably while unsuccessfully holding back another scream.

"Oh god, Nick are you okay?" Jared asked me, his voice cracking in distress. Jake held a hand to my face and asked what was wrong. He made the normally welcomed gesture of grabbing my hand but the unexpected movement put me over the edge and I screamed again. He dropped my hand immediately and changed his position on the bed so I was facing him. I could feel the tears of pain falling down my cheeks but I didn't care right now, all I wanted was to get rid of the pain.

"It hurts" I managed to croak out two words before cringing in unbelievable pain again.

"Where does it hurt?" Jared's voice was now cracking noticeably with a number of different emotions.

"Everywhere Jared" I cringed again and made an attempt to lie completely still.

"Should I call the doctor or will you?" If it were anyone else who asked that question I would have gotten angry. I didn't care who called a doctor as long as it got done soon. But the way Jake asked that question without breaking eye contact with me, told me he would leave to fetch help if necessary, but it would kill him to leave my side. I heard Jared mutter a watch over her, and barely managed to croak 'hurry' before he kissed my cheek and ran out.

As soon as he was gone I opened mym eyes again and made eye contact with Jake.

"I'm scared" I had no idea what was happening to me but knew the pain was unbearable.

"I am too" An honest answer from Jake gave me some strength as he sat on my bed so carefully that he wouldn't move me, and ever so gently put an arm around my body to comfort me; all the while not moving me an inch. I loved this man.


	5. She Refuses To Love Him

Con'd

He then began hurting me, pushing too close to my body.

"Jacob, your hurting me." I said thru my already there pain.

"What?" his husky voice showed no surprise.

"Stop pushing against me Jacob! It hurts." My eyes were so filled with tears of pain now, I could barely make out his vicious smile before he pushed me off the bed and onto the ground.

"You want to know pain?" Why was my perfect Jacob doing this? "Pain is what Sean goes through in heaven when he see's you already falling in love with another guy."

"Jacob, I thought you loved me, why are you hurting me this way? Whats wrong with you Jake, you're really scaring me!" My voice cracked, rendering my statement powerless against his vicious response.

" I do love you. That's why I'm doing this!" His husky voice had turned sad and hurt. I fought through my pain to open up my clenched eyes and wipe away my tears. I was glad I had when I saw the face that stood before me.

"Sean…" I whispered while my voice trailed off. "What is happening where is Jacob?" I stood and noticed my sudden lack of pain. "I'm dead then? That pain killed me?"

I looked up at his pale face and starling brown eyes only to have him turn away and look down.

"Oh Sean I'm so sorry for thinking I was in love again" I reached up a hand and stroked his beautiful, high cheek. His face wasn't like it was when he was a human. He had a large scar trailing from his cheek bone to his chin bone on his left side. I touched it and shuddered when I realized how smooth it was. I really must have died. All thoughts of my fight with Jacob were forgotten when Sean finally turned to face me and said:

"You really got over me fast Nikki" Pain was present and obvious in his deep eyes. How could I have caused my angel such pain?  
"I'm so sorry I made myself believe that. I only knew him for a few days, but even so, I could NEVER get over you." I tried to relay how much I loved him in my gaze, "I love you" my hands fell to his shoulders and he pulled me into a tight, warm hug.

"Promise me you'll never love anybody else Nicole. It made me feel so bad! I didn't know what was happening to me. I'm in heaven should I be happy? Without you I'm nothing Nick." Although his voice remained strong, I could feel his tears on my shoulder.

"Sean Taylor James, I can never and will never love anybody else but you. Even if I were still on earth right now." He pulled away from my hug and looked into my eyes, and sealed my promise with a kiss.

JPOV.

I really shouldn't be in here, I have no right to be in her room while she's asleep. Jared would kill me. She might kill me. It's worth death to watch my other half look so peaceful in her sleep. I wonder if this is how she looked all the time, before her parents death. Her beautiful face was so tranquil I wanted to permanently erase the horrors that turned this beauty into a continuous guarded expression she turned on her bed and fully faced me, I almost ran thinking she had woken up. She whispered my name and mumbled I thought you loved me before turning back around. I contemplated what on earth she could mean.

So she heard me last night. She knows I love her, granted she'll never know how much. She'll never know that the slightest look from her or thought about her turned my thoughts to mush as I wondered at how perfect she was. Everytime I began thinking of her what I was previously thinking about was lost. Her beautiful face was always at the foremost of my thoughts. Her long dark hair captivated me, I wanted to know more than anything what it felt like to run my hands thru it. The urge to touch her hair was stronger than the urge to not attack a vampire. Even worse than that was to see her touching somebody else. Even Jared her brother, male or female. I wanted her to only ever touch me. Her touch on my skin last night scent shivers thru my spine. After knowing what she can do with one touch I never want her to let go of me.

_Damnit. What was I trying to figure out?_ I really was lost in her. It happened so fast. Her body was the last thing I ever thought about, with Bella I would think about doing more than kissing her. I never let her know of course but I'm a teenage guy…lets be real. She could have deduced as much. With Nick however I didn't even concentrate on her slim silhouette under the thin sheets. It was more a fascination with her complete perfection. The urge to kiss her came up everytime she pouted or bit her lip, as was natural. With lips as beautiful as hers it would scare me if I didn't have that particular urge. But even the urge to kiss her was pure. I wanted to be a part of her, to give her all of me. That's how I wanted to do it, I knew that my first kiss with her was going to be magical. I knew before I even did it, that my devotion to her happiness would make it a physical impossibility to have a less than perfect kiss with her. Perfect; I had used that word to describe her at first. But she was more than perfect, true she was as heart broken as I had been but using a word like perfect defiled the true wondrosity that she is. Is wonrosity even a word? I'm making up words for her… she truly is my everything.

Why am I in her room, other than the obvious I had a purpose here didn't I? I was so helplessly absentminded these days. The slightest thought of her and I would veer off into a tangent of her awesomnesss. It truly was more than awesomness- I really needed a psychologist. This must be some sort of disease. Nick turned around again at that time, she had a tear on her cheek. Must be a sad dream shes having, _Should I wake her up?_. No, I don't want Jared to find out I was in her room.

"I love you" She reached her hands up, as if searching for something. I knew she was still dreaming but I could enjoy the moment, couldn't I. I reached for her hand as my angel spoke again.

""Sean Taylor James, I can never and will never love anybody else but you." The words were mumbled through her sleep, but were clear enough to send a dagger through my heart. I fell on her floor and stared up at her. Was she really so broken? Could she never love me? What was I going to do? I had to leave… if she wouldn't have me I would no doubt be unable to live. I looked away, still frozen on the floor, my arms dangling at my sides, my mouth opened in horror and my face unmoving form the expression of sheer terror and hurt that I knew had claimed it. I began to shake.

NPOV.

I woke up then. My eyes opened to see a white ceiling. I took a deep breath, _ It was all a dream_. I told myself, convincing myself simultaneously that Sean knows how much I love him. I turned to face the on the right of my bed as sheer pain overcame me, _My Sean_. _My mother, my father. They were all gone._ That was something I was realizing I would never heal from. Before the first sob came exploding out of me I heard one to my right. I jumped up in bed and met the eyes of Jacob Black. He was on the floor of my room, sitting on his knees his face quickly changing from an expression of contorted terror to one of a composed calm. He was shaking though. Something told me that shaking should be feared, it was very instinctual and unreasonable but I edged away from him and closer to my bed, the dream I had still not forgotten. I had been very stupid lately thinking I might be in love. I was just so damn impulsive at times!

"Jake. What are you doing in here." Fear and defensiveness coated my voice. My face softened as I realized that just 3 hours prior, I wouldn't have hesitated from holding him in my arms.

"Nothing. I'm on my way out." The structured tone to face did not match the hurt and pain coating his voice.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, you just scared me is all. You can stay." I regretted my words as I said them, how weak was I that I had to make up for everybody elses pain anyway I could.

I could swear it worked though, because a flicker of content flashed by his face for a fraction of a second. I almost believed I imagined it when his voice turned cold and he made his excuses to get out.

I hardly believed Sam was waiting for him anywhere at all but let him go anyways. I stayed in bed until 2:00 pm, wallowing in my own despair. I tried to figure out what was happening to me, my head felt unbelievably light and my body felt more defined. I got out of bed to take a shower and the water that normally scalded me felt comforting on my skin. I decided I must be running a fever, that would explain my weight loss and my head. I wondered how I gained so much muscle while I was in the shower. I hadn't payed too close attention to myself over the past few weeks and regretted it now. Maybe if I knew what was causing these changes I could have shown it off a bit more. My abs were defined, definitely not a six-pack but there in a sexy, subtly way that I always wanted. My flabby arms were now structured and muscular. Jared would tease me for it if he had seen them, but I had taken to dressing like bum lately. My skin tone also seemed a bit darker. Most likely because of my all day outing in the sun yesterday.

It was shocking to realize my body had undergone these changes in a matter of weeks. I had only had that late night convo with Jared about 3 days ago. So much had happened since then, I made the best friend I ever could have in Jared and I fell in love with Jacob. I told myself I was lying, it can't be love I promised Sean. I stepped out of the shower and put my clothes on as I contemplated my feelings for Jake. Sean was only a dream I decided, but why did I instinctively fear him this morning? Why was he shaking like that? So many unanswered questions, the last was when I walked back into my room and saw a wolf-chain leather necklace on the floor. _Jacob must have left it_. I walked over to pick it up and was shocked by the detail of wooden wolf dangling from the leather. It was so beautiful, initials carved on the bottom were JB, Jacob must have made this. I held it closer to my face and smelled the most wonderful Jacob scent mixed with leather. I asked myself then, _How can I love him so much when I refuse to fall in love?_. I put the necklace on under my t-shirt and walked downstairs.


	6. Anger and Rage

**Did I mention this is my first fanfic? Thats why I really appreciate all your comments! Thanks Reader for your support!**

I had never been this confused before in my life. Did I or did I not love Jacob Black? He was gorgeous no doubt, but it was more than that. Something about him pulled me towards him, and in a matter of hours my feelings for him keep changing, keep getting stronger. Stronger now than when I went to sleep last night, stronger than when I talked to him on the beach, it was only the third day that I knew him and I already felt as strong for him as I had felt for Sean.

I was so lost in my reverie that I tripped down the last three stairs and landed flat on my butt, Jared was standing in front of the bathroom brushing his teeth and witnessed the not-funny event. He was laughing through his toothpaste as I rubbed my but and walked over to punch his shoulder. Jared seemed fine, but something about his eyes concerned me. He looked sick, tired in a way. I waited until he rinsed out his mouth to ask it he'd gotten sleep lately.

"Yeah Nick, why do you ask? I don't look tired do I?" I don't know why, but I got the feeling he was lying, maybe it was in the way his eyes flicked away from mine when he said he'd gotten enough sleep, I shook my head slightly, my hair falling out of my makeshift bun as I did,

"You just don't look so well Jared, are you feeling allright?" I asked as I put my hair back into a bun. He shook his head no and I leaned in to feel his forehead, he stiffened under my touch as if expecting something to happen. "I'm not gonna bite" I said, knowing something else was going on. "You feel fine though, I guess I'm just being over protective lil' one." I walked away and sat on a kitchen stool, I turned and faced him just in time to see a look of shock on his face which quickly changed to one of forced calm. I decided to change the topic, he would tell me what was going on when he could.

I never noticed how much he looked like Jacob. How much all his friends looked alike, maybe it was a Quileute thing. "Jake was here this morning Jared, did you know?" Jared's face relaxed a bit was still very tense.

"Yes, he came home with me last night because he didn't want to wake Billy. When did you see him?" He walked to the door yet spoke to me, pointedly looking away, almost as if he couldn't meet my eyes.

"He was in my room." I said plainly, trying to keep my voice indifferent of emotion. What in the world had I done to Jared? We were laughing with each other just minutes ago! Defensiveness overpowered my logical side as indifference coated my words. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Sam, stay in the house I'll be right back." I couldn't believe him, he put on a t-shirt as he walked out the door, still wearing his pajama pants. What did I do to him? I couldn't have Jared angry with me, he was all I had left. I shook my head against the idea's swirling in my thoughts, from hurt to paranoia. Only one thought was left when I was done eating my frosted flakes. _How dare he tell me to stay in house while treating me like that. What does he think I'm going to do? Complacently sit still at his command?_ Deciding on the stubborn course of action, I walked outside, unnecesarily angry, the surprisingly warm day and walked towards the convienance store.

I had about six dollars in my pocket and wondered at what I should buy. Other than the obvious of course, I needed some pads. As warm as Auntie Nae was, she was still very old and I doubted she still used them. I had always been rather candid on the topic of womans products and even blushed red at asking my mom to pick some up. I prayed that the nice girl from the day before was working again and opened the door.

It was a pleasant place, small but not tiny. Sort of like your average 7/11. It was divided into two parts and made of wood on the inside. The glow from the sun in the windows was the type that was universally flattering. The half closer to the door was full of convienance items, such as the one I was looking for. The other half had food. I walked towards the counter to make sure a guy wasn't working today and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Leah Clearwater behind the desk. She was very beautiful, with or without the added effects of the sunlight. She smiled at me warmly and asked if I needed help with anything.

"I'm great Leah thanks for asking, I just needed to pick up some personal items." I cursed myself furious for my blushing, Leah nodded in understanded and directed me to aisle 4. I walked in silence to the said area and went over my plans for the day. I really needed to figure out what to do about Jacob, I liked him even more now than I did this morning; HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? As I pondered my dilemmas, Jacob and which brand to buy, I heard the bell that signifies another costomer. I ignored it and decided on overnight with wings, the failsafe. I walked towards Leah, still wondering about Jacob when the voice I both wanted to hear and dreaded hearing.

"Hey Leah, you're up pretty early." Jacob Black's melodious voice filled the room. I walked zombie-like towards the desk, in anticipation of seeing Jake. I was turning the corner of the aisle, and in plain site of Leah and Jake when I remembered the package that was in my hand, damn failsafe. Didn't protect me so well this time did you? I turned around and interested myself in the display before me and waited for Jacob to walk away. I caught him glance my way a few times and foolishly hoped he'd say hey to me. _Nick you idiot. Why would he say hey to you after this morning? You edged away from him like a mad man, and cried in his arms the night before. _For the third time that morning, I felt extremely angry, but brushed it off as PMS.When I head Jakes footsteps walk into the back of the store, I rushed to Leah.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude but I couldn't bring this up with a guy at the counter." I hurriedly explained as I pulled out my change.

"S'okay hun, I understand. That will be four sixty-eight. You know, we're hiring here, if your interested. School doesn't start for a few weeks and you need a way to keep busy don't you?" If she wasn't behind the desk I'd be jumping her right now, in a hug of course.

"YES! Oh wow, thank you so much Leah! I accept. When can I start?" I was unable to contain the smile on my face and let out a jump of joy despite my self.

"Tomorrow if you'd like." Leah stuck out her hand, "Lets shake on it, tomorrow at 10:00 am. And let me apologize in advance, my hands are always a bit warm."

"I don't mind," I said as I grabbed her hand, "It feels fine to me. And thank you so much I really appreciate it." My last sentence was lost as her face fell. A mix of emotions, ranging from fear to apprehension to intuition flashed thru her eyes. I dropped my hand and gave a slight awkward smile, and walked away. Only to hear an angry Jacob Black yell "WHAT WAS THAT?" To a nearly frozen Leah.

I was barely across the street, trying to figure out what I had been doing to offend everybody today.When Jake called 'Nick' from behind me. I knew the reasonable thing would be to ignore him and keep walking. I also knew that as much as I liked him, I was incredibly angry at him and Leah and Jared for being so werid today.

"What" I snapped. Vaguely aware that my hands were trembling. Why was I this angry, I'm not a typically angry person! All the venomous thoughts from the past weeks came crawling up.

"I want to ask you some questions." Jake looked up at me, his soft eyes almost pleading with me to cooperate. I wouldn't have it though, how dare he.

"I haven't asked any questions in the past few weeks. Why should you get to? I watched my parents and boyfriend die at the hands of monsters. I watched as a wolf transformed into a man before my eyes, and I've stood by while I've seen all of you keep secrets at my expense, waiting for answers. I haven't gotten any answers. And today, my best friend runs away from me like I'm some sort of a monster, you and Leah have that weird reaction at me touching her. What is it? That because those monsters almost killed me too, i'm not worthy of the great quileutes anymore? Everybody looks at me like I'm some sort of an orphan. Godamnit, I am an orphan I know" Tears were streaming down my eyes as I fought to control my shaking hands. I knew what I was saying was irrational but it was how I felt. "But I don't have to be treated like it. And worst of all is that I think I'm starting to love you. I have no control over it, Sean died four weeks ago, I don't have a right to move on. Why am I so despicable. I hate myself and I hate everything that had to happen. But I still have no idea why anything happened so don't you dare expect me to give you answers, because I don't have any myself." My arms were shaking now, I wanted to hit him, I wanted to hurt him. But I knew hurting him would only hurt myself. Stupid feelings.

"Nick, your shaking." A sheer look of terror passed through his beautiful face. Another look in his eyes, joy? Worry? Why was he so hard to decipher?

"With anger" I retorted, not able to get out a full sentence, because at that moment I doubled over with pain in my stomach. It was as though I was letting my rage eat me alive.


	7. Destiny

And I let it. I let that rage consume me, I deserved to. What right did the rest of the world have to get angry when I couldn't? It was about damn time I made somebody give me answers for why my life was falling apart.

Jacob opened his mouth, pain filling his face, _damn right_ I thought, shocked at my own cussing,_ Its about time somebody felt bad and told me why my world is crashing down on me._ I felt my anger begin to subside as Jacob began to speak.

"Listen" his husky voice impressively calm. No doubt trying to calm me down, "I hate seeing you this way. I had no idea you were still so unhappy. I really really care about you Nick, and I'll be glad to answer all your questions for you. Lets go to the beach and talk there. Please don't say no, it kills me more than you could ever guess to see you so distressed." His voice was barely a whisper by the end of his thoughts. I suddenly felt better, I stopped shaking and Jacob put his arm around my shoulder, hesitantly at first, but then hugged me when I looked into his eyes. My hands were still slightly trembling when I heard footsteps behind us.

Jacob tensed and called out, "Everything is okay." His voice noticably stronger than it was just seconds ago.

"Nick. You need to talk to Sam." It was Jared. How dare he, I felt all my anger returning.

"What do you mean I need to talk to Sam? Who is Sam? You're not going to apologize for running out on me this morning? For treating me like I was diseased? You think I'm just going to-" I didn't finish my thought, my arms starting shaking visibly, forcibly. I couldn't control the shaking. It was stronger than simply anger. I looked up at Jared, fear painted on his face.

"Jared-why is it so hot in here?" My world was burning, my body was imploding with the shaking. I couldn't decide which feeling hurt less, the burning or the shaking. I was dying, that was inevitable, in nano seconds,Jacob gripped my shoulders and held me when it became evident I was going to fall. I turned and looked into his eyes. The feelings I've had for the tall, beautiful person in front of me exponentially increased in the few seconds I was looking into his eyes. I knew I would do anything for him. Be it what ever it may, I must make him happy. And the fear of me dying at that moment wasn't even strong enough to quench the need to stroke his face and tell him I'd be alright.

I didn't have time to consider the thought any longer. A violent shudder gripped me and Sam yells at Jake. The only word I catch is run, but I'm sure there were others. It was a strange feeling, the wind blowing on my front because of the force of Jake's run, and the heat from my own body that rushed out to meet it. I vaguely compared myself to a frozen pop tart in a toaster. Wow I'm ridiculous.

Another shudder overtook me as soon as we made it into the woods, and Jacob let me go. I wanted to ask why when my body didn't convulse like it should have because of the shudder. It embraced it. I felt myself moving with the shudder, my skin molding as it crept from my my stomach to my head and toes. I had suddenly grown taller than Jake. I don't understand, I try to scream at the people that have joined us, Jared and Sam. But I hear myself yelping instead. A paw moves up to my mouth to cover it in the place of my hand. I take a look at what I'd became.

I was a bloody animal. The wind blows through my hair, only the sensation of it was felt thruout my body, I was one hairy animal. A howl escapes my mouth and I feel thoughts in my head that aren't my own.

_Nick, I'm so sorry, its okay. Look up._

What was this magic? I reverted to my first language learned, french, and started screaming in it in my mind. Telling the voices to get out.

_For god sakes Nick, speak english_. That was such a Jared thing to say.I continued my screaming.

_It is me, It's Jared. Please don't be mad, Sam will explain everything._

I felt a cold sensation on my newly elongated nose. I opened my eyes and stopped screaming. I looked up to see three other animals in front of me. One was stroking my face, hugging me. He had Jared's eyes. I looked at him, asking,

_Is this you in my thoughts?_

_Yes_ was my answer.

_Jared?_

_Yes, and thats Jacob and thats Sam._ He turned and gestered to the two behind him. One had a look of love and sadness in his eyes. I knew that was Jacob. He was big, almost as big as the black furred giant Sam was. Jacob was russet coloured and beautiful even as an animal. He looked embarrased when I thought that.

_Can they hear me as well?_ I asked Jared, hoping the answer was no, but knowing it was yes.

_Yes. Its time to get all your questions answered lil sis. _

_Jared,_ I said timidly, now knowing that he was only doing what he had this morning for my own good._I'm sorry. and I love you. _

He nuzzled me again. How weird, I watch too much animal planet for my own good, I just said nuzzled. Barks came from all three animals around me as I remembered they could hear me. That must be how we laugh.

_yes that was us. Laughing. I love you two._ Jared stepped back and I admired the way his light copper fur moved in the wind. He sat down beside Jake as Sam stepped towards me. He stopped three feet in front of me and sat.

_Sit._He suggested, I vaguely noticed that I felt my legs move underneath me and automatically sit. I looked up, questioning, wondering if he forced me to do anything through magic.

_Sorry, sometimes I forget that you guys have to listen to me. You see I'm the pack leader_...

That day I learned about my destiny, why I loved Jake the way I did, and the evil monsters that I would be allowed the pleasure to kill.

_**Should I include it all, or do you like it better when I cheat and just add the summary at the bottom. I know I'm wondering how she reacted when she learned about imprinting. Especially with Jake with her. Give me your thoughts.**_

_**I really contemplated leaving the story at an end here and making a sequel. But its just two short!**_

_**Reviews appreciated! **_


	8. Watching Her Learn

JPOV

I can't believe it. The woman I was destined to spend eternity with was now my pack sister. And she imprinted on me a second before her change. I glanced up at her newly furred face and got lost in her green eyes. Her beige fur enveloped her tall frame, not as big as Sam or me but a bit bigger than Leah. Her thoughts swirled in my head, she still hadn't become aware that my thoughts were somewhere in her head as well. As soon as she became conscious of that fact a dopey smile leapt across her face and Sam went on to answer her next question.

I was so caught in the pure joy that was a reciprocated love that I was only partially aware that Sam had already finished his introduction to what it meant to be in the pack. She was so strong through it all, some of us cried, I denied it. But Nick stood there, and listened to every word Sam said, waiting till he was finished to make a judgment. She shed a tear when he told her about the leeches, she looked towards Jared and smiled when Sam mentioned why all of us boys look alike. I caught the words 'damn clones' and Jared's laughing bark before I got lost in her eyes again.

The sight of her was majestic. I knew I wasn't just being biased because of my feelings for her. She was tall, like I mentioned, light brown. A biegish tan colour. Her and Leah had about the same length hair and consequently the same length fur. A few inches longer than mine. The wind blew thru her fur, which was only made lighter by the stark contrast of the dark of the forest. It was already nightfall; we had been out here since 12:00 this morning. It was coming, the part about imprinting. I braced myself for her reaction at learning she had no choice in loving me, and I in her. It shouldn't matter but Nick seemed like such a headstrong girl, I couldn't imagine her being okay with that. She caught that thought,

_Okay with what?_ Her inquisitive eyes made me want to melt, even in wolf form. So much for indestructible.

_So you're finally aware that you can hear our thoughts as well_? Sam and Jared were forgotten as we got lost in each other's eyes, each pledging and learning exactly how much the other loves them. We told a million love poems in our heads to one another in the few minutes it took Sam and Jared to get disgusted enough to Bark out stop. Of course, I ignored Jared when he did, but Nick looked up at him, the beige fur on her head shaking slightly. God I wanted to run my paws thru it.

Laughing ensued. It wasn't that funny of a statement. Laughing turned to rioting and even Nick let out an amused yelp. Defiant I got up and walked, strutted more likely, to her sitting frame, and ran my paw thru her hair. We all laughed hysterically, musthave been quite a sight. Four werewolves rolling on the forest floor. Where's national enquirer when you need it?

When the laughter died down, I took a very comfortable seat by Nick, she leaned her head on me and we looked up to face Sam and Jared.

_I'm so glad they're happ_y feeling Nick's happiness at Jared's comment, even I was forced to shed a tear of joy.

Nick remembered the question I was worried she would ask. Here it came, what was imprinting.

_What doesn't Jacob want me to know? And what in the world is imprinting?_ I scolded myself for thinking about its name. Nick looked up at me and scolded me for scolding myself. She suggested just not asking if it kept me happy.

God help me, she was so loving. Nick looked down, visibly embarrassed.

_No I want you to know. But know, I love you._ I had never been so happy that the pack felt what I felt, because at that moment I made her understand exactly how much I loved her, more than those three words ever could.

_I love you too_ Dear god she loved me the same.

_Imprinting is a phenomenon that happens to pack members_ Sam began, purposely thinking clear concise thoughts as he had been throughout the conversation_. Its when a member finds their soulmate, we have no control over this... _The rest of his_ t_houghts were lost in the intensity of Nick's feelings. I felt regret, I felt nervousness, I felt pure joy and I felt even purer love. I was puzzled, what could she be regretting or fretting over?

NPOV

Good god I loved this animal. Man. Werewolf. What ever he was I was sure I loved him before and even more positive about it now. It didn't matter that I had no say in it. When I decided that Jake smiled his lovable puppy smile. I don't have control over whom I love anyways. It's all beyond my control. I'm just so happy I've found him. I really didn't get to jumpy or scared when I phased because of the intensity of my feelings towards him. It had eclipsed my love for Sean in an instant. With Jake, there was no competition. God I wish I could talk to him, in human form, right now!

_We'll leave you two alone. _I looked up to Sam with gratefulness as obvious in my thoughts as it was in my expression. He and Jared started walking away; Jared had a silly grin on his face as he joined Sam. I looked back at Jake, and excused mysel_f_ for a minute while I ran after Jared. I'm not going to let him off that easy.

I pounced on my copper coloured protectors' back and tackled him to the ground. He looked at me, smiling but apprehensive as he realized what I was going to do. I grinned wide as he started saying, please no in his thoughts. Knowing full well I still would.


	9. And They're Free To Love

NPOV.

I stuck out my tongue and gave him a good long lick, right on the face. He looked horrified at first but quickly recovered and began formulating revenge. Both Jacob and Sam had witnessed the licking and were laughing off their heads just feet away.

I looked down at Jared.

_That was for running out this morning._

I licked him again on the shoulder.

_That was for keeping me in the dark until it was too late._

I saved the biggest lick for last,

_That is for not tasting better. Your fur tastes like puppy chow._

Jared looked up at me threatingenly and pushed me off him in a movement that was shamelessly easy.

_Fool, you've only been a wolf a few hours. I could take you easily. _He tickled me with his tongue until I couldn't take anymore, with a 'I'll see you at home' he got off me and followed Sam out of the forest.

---

I looked around me at the shredded clothing that cluttered the forest floor.

_I guess changing back is out of the question._ I asked, as soon as Jareds and Sam's thoughts had disappeared from my head.

_Not unless you'd like to._ Jacob joked. Although his thoughts giving it away that he really wouldn't mind. I gasped and played appalled. But I knew that I wouldn't mind as well and apparently so did Jake. Damn this mind reading thing. Jake laughed at that and looked back at me.

_So you've imprinted huh?_ He asked, his emotions both anxious and happy.

_Yeah, is that bad Jake? Is it bad to imprint? I feel like I would die for you. Yet it doesn't scare me. Does it scare you that I already love you so much? _ I asked, still not comprehending how imprinting works. He closed his eyes and thought of me

_Shes beautiful_

_I would die for her_

_Shes so trusting and sweet_

_Love is insignificant to this._

_I would die for her_

_I never knew I could love this way_

_Beautiful is a bad word.. Shes perfect_

_I would die without her_

_No she's not perfect. Beyond perfect._

The thoughts and love radiating from Jacob made me realize not only was it okay to love this much, but that he loved me too- just as impossibly much. I ran over to him and sat, perfectly content under his tall frame. I felt like it didn't matter that I was no longer fully human, it didn't matter that I was a werewolf. Because

_Jacob Black, I love being a werewolf. If only because it has given me the ability to love you this way. I don't belong to myself anymore and I like it._

He growled contently and I felt the happiness he felt. Both of our joys amplified by experiencing the others as well.

_Now hurry up and tell me how to phase back so I can hug you._

_Clothes?_ He asked.. Both hopeful and unsure at once. His emotions were conflicting, not wanting to do anything I didn't but at the same time in tune with his primal needs.

_I don't want to rush this. I know you don't either. _My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Sam's voice.

"Jake, Nick, I brought clothes for you two right here. I'll leave them by this tree." I smiled wide.

_You go ahead, I'll run into the woods and change after you do. _Jake was so thoughtful at times! I walked over to him and nuzzled him before walking away.

"_I can't believe I've just nuzzled somebody" _I thought disbelievingly. I walked through the dark woods, seeing with the vision of a hawk. I reached a tall tree that had two bundles of clothing laying at its trunk. I walked over to the bundle of clothing that was mine, and froze.

_I'm so stupid! _I thought, extremely annoyed with myself. _All this time Jakes thoughts have muddled my common sense, I don't even know how to change back!._

_Haha, your so cute when your frustrated._ A foreign, yet increasingly familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. _It's easy, I'll teach you._

_Okay Jake, but how close are you? You didn't follow me into the woods did you?_ I searched around me, my skilled eyes saw nothing but tree's and woodland animals for miles.

_No, I wouldn't do that to you! Unless. . . you wanted me to. But that's beside the point, we as werewolfs can hear each other over very long distances. The farthest we've ever tried was about three hundred miles. Sam didn't want us separated by more than that so we had to stop. _I could feel his smug smile as though I t was on my face,

_You must really love being a wolf. _ I observed

_I hated it until you came along. . Now, back to phasing_ He was so quick for a subject change that I didn't push it. _First, imagine yourself getting pulled into a vacuum, starting with your limbs and ending with your stomach, _I shut my eyes to do this._ Now that vacuum,_ Jake continued _, is your human skin. It will envelop you and wrap around, you've just got to see it happening in your head before you can actually do it. _ I tried as hard as I could but couldn't do it, before I could mention it to Jake, he was already imagining it for me. _It's hard the first few times, just see what I see and let it happen. _ I saw Jake imagining my skin erupting from seemingly nowhere and completely covering my body. It didn't bother me until I felt it happening, it was as though I was being attacked by a blanket, and the blanket was smothering every inch of me, I don't see how anybody could get used to this. The blanket inched it's way over every part of my body, and stopped, just like jake warned, over my stomach.

I looked down at my naked body, it was more defined and muscular than it ever had been. I had always been lean, but I was now covered inch by inch in lean muscle. Not the muscle-woman type, but a subtle type of muscle, I liked it. I reached for my clothes and that's when all the connotations of it hit me.

I was no longer human. I'm not a girl anymore I'm a werewolf. My sole purpose is to kill vampires, kill monsters. It was like being drafted into a war I didn't want to be apart of. Only everywhere I went was a battle ground. The lives of innocent people, my people, are at stake and it is my duty to protect them. For gods sake I'm only eighteen!! The feeling of my humanity leaving me was dulled when I heard footsteps, I was already on my knee's and sobbing when Jake reached me. I looked up at his wolf form. If it was possible I harbored even more love for him as a human, maybe my emotions are dulled as a wolf to make me a better fighter, I mused.

Jake was sitting by me now, in his wolf form. He reached over to my face with his tongue and dried all my tears, leaving my face wet with other bodily liquids in the process. I didn't mind though, it was Jake. He turned around after I laughed, seemingly satisfied at putting a smile on my face and I closed my eyes as he phased back. He was so graceful that he didn't need to make any noises while dressing up, he sat by me, all dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and put an arm around me.

I don't know what possessed me, but I leaned into his shoulder and started crying. He didn't run away, try to get me to stop or even pull away from me. He held me tighter towards him and kept me there until I finished.

It might have been ten minutes or a half hour, but it was long enough for me to say goodbye to a normal life. I was now a teenage werewolf, destined to fight a secret war until I died.

"Jake" I asked softly. "Is everything going to change now?"

"Yes." He answered, his husky voice hesitant. "You won't notice many of the changes you have to make, since most of your friends are werewolves you can stay friends with them. That should make it easier for you."

"What do you mean? Why would you have to say goodbye to your friends? Its not contagious is it?" My voice became a low whisper as anxiety overtook me. Was I now a danger to society?  
"No, its nothing like that." Jake squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "Its just that as young werewolves, we're volatile. That's a bad word to use, but it's the best I can think of. Our emotions, especially anger, can be encited in a minute. You saw how angry you got when you first phased. That's a normal occurrence for the first few months." I hung my head into his shoulder.

"Why is it dangerous for others if I get angry. Can't I just take anger manangement?" I met his eyes. He was watching me, obviously hesitant at saying anything that would offend me. That, quite predictably, made me angry. It was my love for him that I didn't get up and start yelling at him. I just pulled away and turned my gaze from his.

"Jacob Black, you don't get to be careful with me." I could feel the angry tears in my eyes as my hands started to shake. "You don't get to be afraid."

My voice broke, and Jacob pulled back towards me. He gripped me in a bear hug, trying to bring me inhumanely close to him. His long black hair had falling out of his ponytail on the right side and it was now grazing my cheek. My own hair was out of its ponytail and in a crazy mess in the back of my head. I shook my head as if to say now but he silenced my objections with a kiss that swept me off his feet. Jake and my newly found gracefulness made the kiss that much better, he pulled my face up towards his in one fluid motion, and before I had the chance to let go of the breath I was holding, his soft mouth was upon mine. He molded his lips over my closed ones, bringing my body closer to his, which I had thought impossible. I was now off my own feet, his strength was holding me up with one arm around my back and my waist, and his other hand was on my face.

I reached up my hand to his hair and deepened the kiss, it was like he knew exactly where I wanted him to move and I was hoping it was the same experience for him. My devotion to his happiness and pleasure made me search of the movements that made him moan, and he did the same for me. To any outsider looking in it was just a normal kiss, to us the kiss was the most magical thing we've ever experienced. Neither of us wanted it to end, even when the wind blew through the woods loudly, rushing leaves off their tree's and sand off the floor we didn't notice. We remained connected until Jake and I could no longer breath, our tolerance for breathing was the same, no doubt due to our wolfish tendencies, and we broke away breathing heavily before crashing back into each other. The second kiss lasted for minutes, neither of us pulling away to catch out breath until it was absolutely necessary. When the thunder stormed, threatening to soak us both, Jake and I both jumped and pulled away from each other.

Since neither of us could bear to pull away too far, my chin rested on his collarbone and his hand moved to my waist to join the other that was still there. I was still suspended off my feet and I kissed his neck as he let me down, knowing I'd have trouble reaching it when I finally touched the ground.

"I love you." We whispered at the same time and chuckled.

"I don't mind about getting wet, but I would miss you if you got hit by lightening. And we are surrounded by tall tree's." Jake pointed out, but he showed no will to move as his hands remained on my back and I was still pressed into him. He nested his head on top of mine and laid a series of kisses on my head.

"Lets walk back." I suggested. "Slowly." He grinned at the slowly and as I pulled away to walk beside him he tugged me back into him, sending my heart fluttering.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked, a playful tone in his husky voice.

"Back. With you. Or have the plans changed." I asked as I reached my lips up for another kiss.

"They haven't changed." He muttered before connecting his lips with mine, in a slow deliberate manner. All deliberacy left as we got back into our rhythm. I barely realized that I was suspended once more and Jake was walking back to the rez, carrying and kissing me in the process. I pulled away for a half a second,

"You are brilliant." I breathed, before kissing him again, our kisses weren't as frantic as Seans' and mine were they were slower, yet still fast paced. They weren't deliberate or planned, because both of us got too lost in trying to please the other to worry about pattern; yet both of us were getting so pleased by the other we were no longer aware of our subconscious effort to please each other after the first two seconds of each kiss. We reached the rez in a timely manner, I don't even know how much time had passed when Jake finally put me back down on the ground and covered my head with fresh kisses once more.

"You make everything perfect." He whispered between pecks, and I buried myself in his shoulder.

"Lets go meet the fam." I whispered back and turned around to start walking, I still held his hand in mine and his other hand still held my waist.

"I don't ever want to let go." He stated aloud, holding me closer to him. "I've felt this way since the second I saw you, if anybody told me being with you was better than I imagined I would have showed them the way to the nearest hospital. But damnit Nick I'm in deeper than love. I'm in imprint." He looked at me with those brown puppy dog eyes I loved and I held him tighter.

"I've only felt this way since this morning. Its more than I ever could have dreamed." I admitted. "It seems like so long ago since this morning, but its not even yesterday yet. How is that possible? For so much to happen in so little hours."

"Nick, it is yesterday. We were in the woods with Sam and Jared for a whole day. Normally the stories take longer than a day, but the way you didn't ask any questions, you didn't panic. You're the strongest woman I've ever met." He whispered into my hair.

"It was yesterday?" He nodded behind me, I felt the rustling on the top of my head as he kissed me there again. "Well then Jacob Black, I have been in love with you for a day and a half then." A silly grin spread on my face. "And I love every minute of it."

Jake groaned. "Ugghh why did you have to say that? Now I have to kiss you again." He gently turned my face towards him and silenced my 'sorry' with another magical kiss. When we finished, I looked up and smiled at the cheesy grin that covered half his face.

"At this rate we'll never get home." I said, and pulled myself back into a hug with him, as rain began to fall and soaked us both. "Sam said we can't get colds anymore right?" Jake nodded, too busy kissing my head and neck to answer. "Good, Jake. Cuz I don't ever want you to let go." He pushed his mouth back into mine as though he didn't have a choice. While I wanted nothing more to reciprocate, the nagging feeling of talking to my brother and Aunti Naiomi fell over me. "Jared." I managed to squeak out, too dazed by the passion of his kisses to utter a coherent sentence.

"Yeah." Jake muttered back, apparently just as affected. He kissed my head one more time before grabbing hold of my hand and picking up into a jog. I ran with him,

"If I have to stop long enough for us to get there, I'm gonna make sure we get there faster." He grinned when I laughed. "You couldn't expect me to actually wait."

"No, than you wouldn't be Jake." I told him as we raced back to my house, never letting go of each others hand. When we reached the house I turned back to Jake before opening the door. "Won't Billy be worried?" I asked, taking in the site before me. Jakes hair was now almost all out of his ponytail, only the littlest bit still being held up. My roaming hands had mussed up his free hair during our kisses, and it was now wet because of the falling rain. His t-shirt hung to his well developed body and his jeans fell over his long legs in a way that could only be described as seductive. He was watching me with a look of pure passion in his eyes and I was well aware that my eyes mirrored that look. His full mouth was swollen and a deeper pink than normal because of our kisses and his face was covered with rain drops that made his already beautifully shaped face look breath-taking. He was watching me with the same hunger in his eyes and I became shamefully aware of how I looked. My own, normally curly, hair hung damp and limp on my shoulders, the blackness of it shining with the gloss of the raindrops. My own mouth must have been just as swollen and red and my bright green eyes were probably wide in amazement at the man in front me. My outfit left much to be desired. I was wearing old jeans and a band t-shirt, the fit was snug and comfy but I became self conscious in front of the pure attractiveness that stood in front of me.

I reached my hands to my shirt to fix it up a bit when his large hands stopped mine. I looked down at my small, light-skinned hand in his large russet-coloured ones. I looked up at his eyes and the intensity of love in them made me want to both turn away and never look anywhere else.

"You are the most beautiful thing on the planet." He whispered, his voice dripping with admiration. My own voice caught in my throat and we were leaning in to kiss again, when the door opened and a familiar voice yelled.

"Well damn, its been what two days?"


	10. Will you?

Ive been meaning to post an authors note for forever but I always forget. Thank you guys so much for your comments- they make me want to write new chapters. The more you post the longer they'll be. Also I'm simultaneosly (SP) working on a HP fic called weak-no-more. I really love it and is already 38, 000 odd words. Please read that if your into HP, its maruader day action/adventure/ and MOST IMPORTANTLY ROMANCE

3

Thanks for your support.

Now that my self advert is up. on to the plot!

"Good lord" Jacob cried as the voice startled him and he missed my lips. Jake ended up kissing the pole behind me, and not softly either. His body pressed against mine as he scrambled to catch his balance, his forehead now leaning on the pole and I was leaning backwords, my back on the pole as well.

"I quite like this position." I said, when Jake made a reluctant attempt to move. He grinned and leaned back in.

"Good, because I don't want to move." As I stared into his dark, deep eyes I remembered the cause of this. I looked to the doorway to see an embarrassed Jared leaning on the door frame, his hands in his pockets. He resembled a scolded child. I grinned and pushed up so I could hug Jared. I didn't want to let go of Jake but I wanted to give Jared the best hug I could. So, reluctantly I let go of Jakes hand to wrap my hands around Jared. He smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm glad your okay with this." He whispered into my ear. "I was worried, thats why I ran out this morning." I nodded into his burly chest.

"I'm glad your okay with this." I said, both of us knowing I was talking about Jake and I. He only grinned wide and looked up at Jake, I couldn't see because my head was in his chest and my back was to Jake but I was sure enough of the movements he made.

"How could I not be. Its deeper than love Nick, I've seen imprinting through Embry, Quil and Sams' eyes. I couldn't be mad." He laughed. "I was.. how you say?" He put on a french accent. "Heureuse." Jake hit the back of his head playfully and pulled me back, almost as though he couldn't take not holding me any longer.

"Its Heureux crackhead." I laughed but smiled apologetically to Jared before agreeing with Jake.

"I need to take more French classes." Jared admitted and shook his head. "Ma wanted to be here, but she was called to the hospital. There was an emergency with some passerby's." I shook my head, Auntie Naomi was always at the hospital these days, the number of tourists passing through Forks had risen and the small La Push hospital had about four or five patients past their limit, which was three or four.

Jared walked back into the house, his pyjama pant's looked quite comfortable compared to my wet jeans. Not that I noticed, my temperature was so high I could see my clothing beginning to dry, I looked up at Jake and saw that his clothes were doing the same thing. "Never need a dryer again." I mused as Jake took our moment alone to pull me into a hug. I hugged him back, as tightly as possible. I would never move from my spot under his arms if I could. The love I felt for him was overwhelmed only by the feeling of pure joy that radiated through me. It was a big contrast to what I had been feeling the past few weeks.

"What are you thinking?" Jakes husky voice breathed into my hair as he kissed my head.

"That is shouldn't be possible for me to be this happy." I admitted breathing into his chest as I spoke. "You make everything right again." I whispered, before laying a kiss on his chest and looking up at his eyes. The look in them filled me with the need to cry for joy and an intense longing. His dark eyes bore into mine, as though feeling my secrets I shuddered under the intensity of his stare and noticed he did the same, my look probably mirrored his.

"How are we ever going to be able to conduct ourselves in public?" Jake aked pulling me back into him.

"I don't think thats a possibility." I motioned to the stairs in front of the house, not yet willing to go inside. The rain was falling harder, adding a deeper natural beauty to the rez in front of us, Jake and I sat on the porch steps and the rain hit us the second we did though. It was such a good feeling, the warmth of my body negated the cold of the rain, and all I felt were the comforting rain drops covering every inch of me that Jake failed to cover. I was still hugging him in our new position, my legs wraped around his and his arms around my back, my head wason his shoulder and his was in my hair. We were so comfortable, just taking each other in, that we didn't notice when the rain started to slow and the sun came out.

"I don't know if I could ever deal with being away from you, know that I have you." he said and looked at me.

"You don't have to be away from me ever." I buried my face deeper in his chest, my eyelids were starting to feel heavy. "Not like I would let you." I muttered

"Not like I would let myself." Jake mused and pulled me closer. "But what about tonight when we both go to sleep?" He asked, causing me to frown. "We're both going to be in our respective homes. Both Billy and Naomi know about imprinting but I don't think they'd let me in your room at night." I pulled him closer to me.

"I'm not gonna leave your side." I said. "Unless I need to go to the bathroom." Jake laughed. "or take a shower." He protested. "We'll find a way." I promised and closed my eyes again.

"I already have." I jumped up, my legs still entangled with his and his arms still around mine.

"How?" I asked, willing to do anything. The way his eyes filled with sudden intensity and his face formed a determined, yet loving look I knew I was butter in his hands. He looked like he was thinking hard, his hair was completely out of his hair tie now, no doubt because of my roaming hands, and it was tucked in behind his right ear and let loose behind his left. A few stray strands found their way into his eyes and I lifted my hand to move it. When I touched his face I was shocked at how smooth it was, the stubble giving me feelings I'd rather not admit to. I caressed his face and he smiled, the kid returning to his face as he did so. All previous thought and deliberation were forgotten as He lowered his forehead to mine and kissed my lips. It took quite a bit of restraint to let him pull away when he did.

"Marry me." He breathed, the feeling of his breath on my face gave my goosebumps


	11. Goosebumps

_Thanks for the support! I love my reviewers! I'm on a roll this week! Read and Review! I write for you, thats all I ask for in return!_

My eyes flew up to meet his. Jake, perfect, Black wanted to marry me. Age was nothing, he was everything. In the last two days I fell madly in love with a guy, morphed into an animal, and now there was a horrible ache in my butt.

My legs slipped from their comfortable position with his and I felt myself fall down a stair, I would have fallen down more if Jake's capable hands hadn't grabbed me and put me on his lap. His eyes filled with three emotions, amusement, love, and worry. I laughed at myself and he smiled, too nervous to do much more. _How can he be nervous_ I thought. _This is more than love, we both know that._ I wrapped my hands around his shoulders. My legs were now swinging off the left side of his lap and my t-shirt was still damp but starting to dry, I linked my hands behind his neck and took him in. His beautiful russet skin was full of life under the sun, his face had a few stray rain drops on it, but as I looked at him they dried away. His eyes were smoldering, the blackness of them gone as the light from the sun tinted them brown. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and his eyes were roaming my face, taking me in as well. His muscular chest turned towards me and his hands slid me closer to him, moving his jeans up as well, his feet rested on the ground and he was still seated on the first step. His black t-shirt was still damp and clung to his chest, I pulled in a breath when he leaned his face towards me.

"Its ridiculous for anybody to this beautiful." He whispered and stared into my eyes. The moment we shared was stronger than any other. It was more intimate then the kisses we had, more intimate than the hugs. I was lost as I stared into his eyes, all thought processes gone as my eyes met his. It was like what meditation was supposed to be like, your mind clear with no thoughts or emotions. The only difference was emotion did course through me. The emotion wasn't one I can describe in one word. It was a combination of utter joy, love and devotion. I would never feel happier than at this moment, I would never love stronger, and I have devoted my entire being to this mans happiness. I was perfectly okay with that

. His eyes were still stuck on mine when I remembered his earlier words. _"Marry me"._ He had said, _"Marry me". _Nothing could make me happier than to wake up every morning with this man by my side. Nothing could be more perfect than to be able to call myself, Ms. Black. Nothing could be better; I had lost my family, my world a little over a month ago. Who could explain how I was gaining a new world? A new family? Tears grew in my eyes, I could no longer contain the joy within me. The tears weren't just tears of joy, there were tears of sorrow as well as I remembered my family would never see me this happy. My mother would never meet this beautiful, perfect man. My father wouldn't walk me down the aisle. I was still staring into his eyes as I felt my face change from the silly grin that held it to a slight frown.

Jakes eyes filled with undiscernable emotion as his hands gripped my face.

"You don't have to." He muttered, still unable to turn away. My mind focused on the task at hand as I remembered I still hadn't answered his question.

"You fool. Like I could want anything else." I whispered, before pulling him into a hug, the grin returning to my face. Jakes chest lowered as he let out a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." He said, his voice low and breathy. I pulled out of the hug and found his gaze.

"Jacob Black, how could you think I would say anything else. I love you too much for words. You know this." I scolded him for even believing I would say no. His grin grew wider at my words and he sighed.

"I love the way you say my name." He said, his silly infectious grin catching on my face.

"Jacob Black." I whispered. "Nicole Black." He pulled me back into a hug.

"I love the way that sounds." He said, and I sighed, loving it myself.

"I just wish my mom could have met you again." I closed my eyes, not having to worry about missing a chance to look at him because the hug had me facing the door.

"Don't be sad Nick." Jacob said, hugging me tighter and moving his hands from the middle of my back, his left hand moved to the small of my back and his right moved up to my neck. He kissed the top of my head before pulling out of our hug and caressing my cheek with his thumb. "She can see us wherever she is." One last tear fell down my cheek and he wiped it away. I nodded and jerked my head towards the door.

"Should we tell Jared?" I asked, not wanting to move.

"I don't want to move yet." Jacob sighed. "We'll call him out."

He turned his head away from mine, to avoid screaming in my ear and yelled Jared's name. His eyes were still watching mine and I planted a kiss on his cheek before Jared yelled back.

"What!" He yelled, his voice close to the door. "Is it safe to walk outside!" I laughed and called a yes. Jared opened the door, having changed his clothes, now wearing jeans and a sweater.

"What is it?" He asked, biting into an apple.

"Nothing." I said, exchanging a grin with Jacob. "Just wanted you to meet your new brother in law." Jared dropped the apple, a look of shock on his face soon replaced by a grin and a wink, all this with enough time to reach down and catch his apple before it fell..

"You do know I call best man?" He asked, grinning cheekily, I turned back to Jake to gauge his reaction.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jake said, stealing away from my face so he could smile at Jared. I looked up as well and saw Jared walk towards us and take a seat beside my legs. He stuck his right hand in his pocket and continued eating his apple with his left.

"So, Nick, you might not know the answer to this but Jake might." I looked at Jared quizzically. He had a strange look on his face, as though concentration. "You imprinted on Jake when you phased, right Nick?" I nodded and waited for him to continue. "So, what this is is like a double imprinting right?" Jake and I both nodded. "Is it stronger than a regular imprint? And answer that in a non biased way please Jake!" Jake smiled.

"Its stronger than anything I'd ever imagined." I blushed and looked at Jake, who was staring back at me. "Even when I imprinted on nick the first time I saw her, it wasn't half as strong as when she imprinted on me. I could feel." He stopped and looked away, trying to find the right words. "I could feel myself become even more devoted to her, love her even more. It was as though I had imprinted twice. Does that make sense?"

Jared and I nodded, Jared's face held an expression of amusement and mine held an expression of wonderment.

"Is that why you two can't seem to act normal but Sam and Emily, and Embry and Kim can?" Jared asked, smiling.

"Yeah Jared." Jake answered. "I guess thats why."

"So how are you going to school?" Jared asked. "Or fight with the pack if you can't keep your head straight?"

"I don't think that will be a problem." I said, forcing my eyes off Jake in exchange for wrapping my hand in his. I looked at Jared again and saw that he was genuinly worried.

"Which part?" He asked, taking another bite out of his apple.

"The part about fighting." I continued. "When Jake and I were in our wolf forms our feelings kind of simmered. They were still there we just couldn't concentrate on them, but we could concentrate on everything around us." Jared looked at Jake quizically.

"Like when you feel like crap and you phase and you forget your problems." Jake waited for Jared to nod before continuing. "It's the same thing, so I guess that our wolf forms simemr all our emotions, not just the ones we want to forget."

Satisfied Jared turned away and looked out unto the road.

"I'm really glad to see your both happy. Jake, after Bella, and Nick after what happened to you. You both deserve it." Jake and I both grabbed Jared into a hug at the same time. "Ugh, I didn't mean for you two to get mushy." I laughed with Jake as we let go and I moved to a seat in between the two, still holding on to Jakes hand. The three of us stared at the road ahead together, taking in the familiar atmosphere.

"Who's Bella?" I asked, Jared took in a sharp intake of breath and Jake shook his head.

"A girl I fell in love with." He admitted. "She was in love with a vampire." I shuddered, how could anybody love those creatures? I knew how it felt to lose a love, as I had lost Sean to those monsters, and squeezed Jake's hand. I could only imagine how much worse it would be if Sean had chosen to be with those inhumane creatures.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Jared laughed and Jake kissed me on the top of my head, whispering I have you now before pulling me closer to him.

"You didn't even ask who she was." Jared said, unbelieving. "I can't believe it. My little sis has to be the coolest girl in the world." Jared ruffled my hair as Jake agreed.

"So when are you going to fall in love Jared?" I asked, eager for my brother to have the same amount of happiness as I do.

"He already likes that one girl." Jake said, and I looked up at Jared, he looked away embarrased and I kicked him in the foot.

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Because Nick, at the time you wouldn't have understood!" Jared went on before explaining, "If I give myself a chance with somebody else, and then I find my imprint, I'll have to hurt the girl I'm with at the time and leave her for someone else. Look at Sam and Leah!"

"Leah?" I questioned, "Sam was with Leah?"

"Yeah, but then he imprinted on Emily, who's Leah's cousin, and now Leah is bitter, depressed and the definition of evil." Jake explained. "You should hear her thoughts during our next pack meeting. Sam had already felt like shit about leaving her, she makes him feel even worse with her venomous thoughts." Jared nodded in agreement.

"Who know's when you will find somebody Jared. You might not imprint for years, Sam himself said we could live for generations. Give yourself a chance." I prodded, but Jared only shook his head no.

"You'll understand when you hear Leah Nick." He said, and I changed the subject.

"So are me and Leah the only girls in the pack?" Jake nodded in my hair as Jared named the rest of the pack members off. I nodded when he was about half way through listing.

"So basically all of your clones then." I suggested and Jake and Jared both laughed and agreed.

"Just about." They said. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon and the rain had just stopped. Meaning of course, kids we're coming outside. When the first people came out the three of us didn't move from our spots and just watched the goings on from our very comfortable spot. It was at about after a half hour of silence that two tall teens walked towards us, both obviously part of the pack. They stopped about two feet in front of us, which is pretty close and smiled at us.

"Hey newbie." The shorter of the two said. "I haven't met you yet, I'm Quil." I smiled up at him and waved a hey, before looking at Embry.

"I'm em-" He started but I interrupted.

"Embry, I didn't forget ya!" I said as Jake gave me a tight squeeze. Embry laughed and he and Quil sat down on the steps below us.

"So, how do you look when you phase?" Quil asked, curious. "I'm guessing you have lighter fur than the rest of us, right?" I nodded and Jake began.

"Shes light beige as a wolf and keeps her wonderful eyes when she phases. Course her eyes change colour every day so it depends on that." I looked at Jake who was watching me and we met eyes again. Jared groaned, and Embry asked him what happened.

"Well when the two of them make eye contact, it means death for whoevers near. They never look away, or the start kissing." Jared explained, sighing. I laughed and Jake smirked mischeviously.

"Well Nick, at least they have a warning." He said, before leaning in. I grew red as my lips met his but complied anyway and opened my mouth. We shared a mindblowing kiss, with minimal passion for the benefit of our packmembers before pulling away.Jake turned me around to hold me in a tighter hug, the position was comfortable but prevented us from seeing each other's faces, which I think he did on purpose for the other three's sakes. We both know that if we could see each others faces we'd never turn away. I blushed furiously as the three boys teased us, but Jake just teased back and tightened his grip on me.

"Aw Jake's in love. You know what they say Quil." Embry said, shooting a grin at Quil.

"Yep" Quil said through a smile. "First comes love,"

"Then comes marraige." Jared sang along, his smile wider than all the rest.

"Than comes a bab- Ouch." Embry went,

"You deserved it." Jake said, pulling his leg back after kicking Embry in the side. "I don't mind the songs, but your making my love uncomfortable." The three looked at me and I merely nodded, even though the tint on my cheeks was already evidence enough.

"Besides, they're already past the first two stages of the song." Jared said, I would shoot him a glare but my face was already smiling at the thought of marraige.

"What?" Embry said, his mouth dropped.

"Really?" Quil said, his mouth forming a grin.

"Yep." Jake and I chorused.

"Good thing too." Jared said and the two looked at him quizzically. "The way they can't conduct themselves in public, at least now they have an excuse."

Jake and I grinned, I shrugged and the two looked back up at us, almost as though they were synchronizing their movements.

"It's true." I said shrugging again.

"Wow." Embry said, "I don't know what to say."

"How about congratulations" Quil said, only to recieving a punch form Embry.

"No you douche, I mean about marraige itself." Embry rolled his eyes at Quil and turned back to us. "I mean, we're only seventeen. Me and Kim know we want to get married, but we also can wait."

Jake shook his head and I nodded to agree with Jake shaking his head. Which only made everybody think I was disagreeing with Jake. I shook my head again and explained in a quiet voice.

"I was only shaking yes to agree with Jake shaking no."

"Its a double imprinting." Jared explained. "Too strong to wait."

"You mean you-" Quil pointed to me.

"Imprinted?" Embry finished

I nodded and both of them had shocked reactions. Embry's mouth dropped as he stared and Quil just shook his head.

"I can only imagine what thats' like." Quil said, and Embry agreed.

"I thought imprinting was strong, like what I did on Kim. But to double?" His hand shot to his hair as he rubbed his head. As though preventing a head ache. I smiled meekly and looked up at Jake. I put my head on his shoulder and felt his chest grumble with pleasure, only to follow a roar from his tummy.

"Hungry?" I asked

"Yep." Jake answered.

"Oh yeah," Quil said, standing up. "Thats why we came, Emily's having a party for all the pack members. Sort of welcoming you.We were supposed to be there a while ago." I nodded and the four of us stood.

"Emily's food is really good." Embry said rubbing his stomach.

"Will Kim and Leah be there?" I asked, hoping for some female interaction. I really wanted to meet the girl that Embry imprinted on.

"Yeah Leah will be there. All pack members I think can make it." Embry said. " As for Kim, I'm supposed to pick her up." He waved and walked off in another direction.

"You think I'll get along with everybody?" I asked, hoping I'd make the right impression.

"They'll love you." Jake said, sure of his answer and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah they'll love ya." Jared said. "Mom would want to come too." I nodded, excite to see Auntie Nae for the first time since my phase. Jared looked at Quil. "Come with me to go get her?" Quill nodded and the three jogged off ahead of us to get Auntie. Jake and I were alone and thats how I like it. I leaned into his chest as we walked, thinking about how we were now engaged.

"Want to go see Billy?" He asked, obviously as excited to see his dad as I was to see Auntie.

"Definetely." I said, as we turned off the path and walked on the muddy dirt trail that led to more homes. My sneakers were getting dirty but I was never one to care and I merely looped my arm around Jake to get more contact.

"Billy's gonna love you." Jake said and smiled into the sky.

"I hope." I whispered. "I always made bad first impressions."

"What do you mean?" Jake answered. "You never make bad impressions."

"To you." I said. "Ask any of your other friends. First day in LaPush I broke down crying in the street." I grimaced at the memory.

"I'm sorry Nick." Jake said, "Something horrible happened to you, you have every right to break down in the street crying." He rubbed my hair with his free hand. "Besides, as I remember it, tears aside, every guy on the rez wanted to be the one that comforted you. I didn't see what all the fuss was about until four days ago." I glared at him, but as soon as my eyes met his I smiled again.

"Whatever Jake." I said. "Nobody was crazy enough to want to be with me but you!"

"You'd be surprised." Jake said with a sigh. "I've had alot of trouble controling my anger since I've imprinted on you." He continued. "I haven't had trouble with that since Be- since a while ago." I knew he was going to say Bella but I let it go and nodded.

"Sure love." I said and he pulled me closer to him, stopping in the middle of the path.

"How is it possible that you don't know how utterly beautiful you are." Jake asked, his dark eyes smoldering into mine.

"I could say the same about you." I whispered as he moved his hands to my face, positioning it right under his.

"Your eyes make my knee's melt." He said, and kissed me on my eyelids. I sucked in a breath and found myself unable to let it out as he pulled back and stared into my eyes again.

"Your hair is so soft its unbelievable." He whispered as he kissed me on the head.

"Your skin is so beautiful I feel like I'm imagining it." He kissed my cheeks and carressed my jawline with his thumb.

"Your face is so gorgeous, I feel like I'm in a dream." His hand gripped my chin as his mouth laid kisses against my skin.

"Your smile is so perfect, I feel unworthy to see it." He breathed as he kissed the corners of my mouth. The feel of his breath on my face giving me goosebumps. I wanted to say something, to pull him into a kiss but I was afraid of doing anything that would ruin the moment.

"Your lips are so, utterly, ridiculously, unbelievably" he kissed a part of my face after each word. "Perfect, they make me so weak." he said and kissed me on the lips. I let my breath out only to open my mouth to deepen the kiss.


	12. Treaty Gone Wrong

I felt my knee's buckle beneath me and Jacob's smile against my lips as he lifted me in his arms.

"You have no idea the affect you've got on me." I admitted not able to pull myself away from his eyes.

"I think I can imagine." He said, before pulling me into a tight hug and setting me down on the ground. He grabbed my hand and we silently made our way to Billy.

We reached Jacob's place in due time and Jake flashed me a smile before opening the door.

"Billy!" He called, louder than necessary. The place was pretty cramped and Billy was in the front room.

"How's Nick?" Was the first thing Billy's baritone voice asked.

"I'm fine." I answered, smiling sheepishly as we walked inside.

"Oh." Billy cried. "You surprised me Nick! Wasn't expecting you!" Billy wheeled over to where Jacob and I stood, "Welcome." He said sticking out his hand. I shook it and looked back up at Jake. He and Billy had been watching each other since we arrived.

"She imprinting back." Jake said smiling, his face looked so proud and happy it was hard to resist the urge to kiss him right then.

"Its true." I said, looking back at Billy and shrugging my shoulders. I saw Billy's normally calm face scrunch up with happiness as he lifted his head back and laughed. His face looked young when it was laughing, his black hair was long, like Jakes, but pulled back into a sleek pony tail. His hair line was receding as well, pulling back about an inch or two further then it should.

Jake's house was small, as I mentioned earlier, I could only imagine him and his wolfy friends trying to fit in here together. The thought of it brought a smile to my face.

"Dad, we're headed down to Emily's, would you like to come?" Jacob said.

"No, I'll be too busy planning your wedding." Billy answered, smiling slyly. My mouth dropped and I turned to Jake who was too busy laughing.

"How'd you know?" he asked through his laughs.

"Double imprint son, I'd force it on you if you hadn't asked already." Billy smiled at us, nodding towards the door.

"Head out, son. I'll start planning." Billy looked at me, "If your okay with an old man planning your wedding that is."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I answered, flashing a grin at Billy before waving and walking out with Jake.

"That was, interesting." I said, as we walked back towards the path.

"That was Billy." Jacob responded smiling. He squeezed my hand as we walked down the path towards Emily.

"You'll probably start training tomorrow." Jacob said, sighing.

"And thats a bad thing?" I asked surprised, I was quite excited to learn how to fight in my wolf form.

"No, but what your training to do is." He answered and kept his eyes on the path as we walked along. "We've had some vampires in the area."

I stiffened at this.

"Not the same ones?" I asked, keeping my panic at bay with the help of Jacobs presence.

"No, not the ones that attacked you." He said moving his hand to my shoulder. "Different ones."

"Why is this bad? I thought Sam said vampires are easy to fight." I looked up at Jake, his eyes were still on the path. "Since the pack is so big."

"Yes, but these vampires are." His jaw tightened. "Civilized."

"What?" I asked incredulous, as we turned a corner off the path and towards the beaches.

"They claim to be Civilized anyways." He loosened his jaw as I pulled his hand from my shoulder and wrapped my arm around his. "They hunt animals and not humans."

I said nothing, waiting for him to continue onto why he would hate them so much.

"They're the Cullens, they've lived in the area for a while." He moved his eyes to my face, watching my expression. "We had a treaty with them, they weren't supposed to step on our land of bite a human. They've now done both." I nodded solemnly and wrapped my arm a little tighter around his, his tone was worrying me. "Remember when we told you about Bella?"

I looked up and met his gaze, "We're fighting her?" I asked, concerned

"Only if they're still here in three days. Sam sent them an ultimatum."

(A/N)

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! Just a filler so I can get passed the lovey-dovey mess and into the action!

Nick/Bella face off anybody? Place your bets! Winner gets Jacob in a hot tub with a side of Embry!


	13. Leah's Tale

I've been thinking about writing a Bella/Edward fic that follows the plot of the story.. what do you guys think? Thank you so much to my reviewers!! AHHH you guys give me a reason to write :-F Keep it up buddies, if you'd like comments to your replies in my chapters, rather than personal messages please tell me cuz I've been sending personal messages to every reviewer but haven't got any back...are they not working ?

Also- Sorry for taking so long in writing these chapters! I felt so guilty about not updating lately I just wrote a short chapter to post, PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION

Would you rather have more frequent shorter chapters, OR less frequent (about 2-3 weeks per) longer chapters?

Three days, I mused to myself. That assuming the ultimatum was sent today. I looked over to Jacob, his face was in a hard line and he was restraining a smile. I couldn't tell whether or not the smile was because he was with me, or because we would be fighting vampires. A gut feeling told me to ignore the expression and wait for him to speak on it. As we silently made our way through the rocky path towards Emily's house I mulled over several things.

The first on my mind was Bella, who was this girl that had captured Jacobs love? I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy and resentment. Not because Jacob had had other loves, as I had had Sean, but because of the nataure of the love. It was not anywhere near as strong as ours, I hoped, but it was chosen love. You could argue that no love is chosen but this love was more of a natural occurrence than the abnormality that is imprinting. A real love leaves you free to think for yourself as well as your lover. Imprinting leaves you with no sense of self preservation or benefit. I lived for Jacob now as I once lived for myself. He was my sunlight, my moonlight, my oxygen. I knew I could do with having Jacob away from me if we needed to part, but I would be wondering about him the whole time.

Both different and the same as my relationship with Sean, I thought as I stepped over a fallen moldy log in our path. I loved Sean, that's a given, but my love for him was tainted by the mixture of human feelings that accompany all emotions. Selfishness, hope, expectations, disappointment, idealization; I could go on forever. I had never been selfish, but never once had I thought, "I wish Sean was here so I'd know if hes okay, if hes happy." It was always just "I wish Sean was here."

That might seem like a perfectly selfless thought but when one thinks about my reasons for wanting him there, not for him but wanting him there because I liked how I felt around him, those feelings weren't half as pure and unalduterated as my feelings for Jacob. I loved him with my soul, with both my souls. My animal soul and my human one, there was no way he could love anybody more if we felt the same.

But how had Bella been blind enough to choose a vampire over him? To come in second to your mortal enemy? Surely all Jacob wanted in the end, whether to be with her or not, was for her to be human. She must be a vampire by now…

"I ran away for 6 months." Jacobs husky voice was laced with regret and interrupted my thoughts. If not for my newfound grace I would have fallen over the large rock in my way. "Her mate sent me an invitation to their wedding, I left as a werewolf for six months and I returned the week before you arrived." He looked over at me, but I kept my eyes on the path not wanting to make him stop talking. "Rescuing you was my first outing with the pack on my return. I had been so pumped I didn't lay eyes on you then." He continued. "I wish now I would have went. I know I didn't love her as much as I thought, but I still love her like a younger sister." I heard his voice break slightly at the end and I squeazed his hand. I understood, even though the imprint is so strong it's made me nearly forget my feelings for Sean, I still love him as much as I used to, just not in the same context. It kills me that he's not here, even moreso when I wonder what would have happened to him if he still were.

"Will you be alright?" I asked quietly. "Will you be okay in the end, if we have to fight her?"

"No." Jacob answered honestly. "I love you Nick, with all my heart and soul. But Bella will always have a soft spot in my heart, not where she used to be, but even so I could never hurt her. Human or not."

I nodded and read the guilt in his eyes.

"It's okay." I comforted him "I understand perfectly." He must have recognized the understanding in my eyes because he nodded and looked back ahead of us.

"Thank you" he whispered as we turned where the path ended, and began treading the naked grass. I didn't reply and I listened to the sounds of the birds in the sky and the almost-silent squish of our footsteps on the wet ground.

What is the training like? I wondered, as we made our way towards a small house full of people. I wonder if Jacob would forgive anybody if something does happen to Bella.

"Nick?" Jacob called, as the sound of our footsteps changed on the now gravel pathway leading to the house.

"Mhmm"

"If it does come to a fight," Jacob said apprehensively "I want you to fight with all you've got. I can deal with losing Bella, but I would be worse than dead if I lost you."

Could I hurt him like that? I thought, I knew that he loved Bella, as I did Sean. I would be torn apart if I were in Jacobs position. Overcome with anxiousness and regret for Jacob, I forgot his request and began thinking about ways to make everything better.

"Nick?" He repeated, sounding a bit panicky. "Promise me." We stopped walking as we climbed on the top step. I moved my hand from his grip into snaked it around his back as I gave him a hug.

"Only if you promise the same." I answered, "I'll do it, I swear, but promise me back." Jacob stood silent for some time, just holding me in his arms. He lifted one off my back and I heard the doorbell ring as he pushed it.

"I promise." He whispered into my ear firmly as wooping filled the house.

"They're here!" A male voice called from inside, a short silence followed and I looked up at Jake apprehensively. Worried about a number of things, but more than all the others I wondered if he really would be able to protect himself against Bella, should it come to that.

The door swung open beside me and I put on a grin and turned to the 'swinger.'

"Hello Nick, Jacob." Sam said in his deep soprano voice. He had his arm over the girl with the scarred face, she was smiling widly at Jake.

"Bout time Jacob, bout time." She said sweetly, in a rich voice.

"Isn't it?" Jacob replied, moving his hand to my shoulder.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet." She said, turning over to face me. "I'm Emily Uley. Sam's wife."

"I'm Nick." I answered, still unsure of weather or not I should give Auntie Naomi's name.

"Great to meet you!" Emily said reaching over to hug me. Jacob let my shoulder go as I returned the hug and we were soon rushed in by Sam.

"Get it!" Embry's voice yelled. "Quil, get hurry it up!"

"Get what you lunatic?" Quil called back as we walked in. The boys were huddled around a monopoly bored in the living room. Piled of money were everywhere, behind the boys, on the couches, and one pile even on the board itself. I figured they didn't have room to make neat little piles for everyone so it was wherever one could find a place for their money.

"Hey!" I said from infront of Jacob as we walked in.

"Nick!" Voices cried out comically. They stopped abruptly when Jacob walked in. Cries of 'Jake' replaced them, but those soon died out as well.

"Dun dun dun da da." One joker sang and I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey." Jacob warned, throwing the first thing he could grab at the guy, which happened to be his own shoe. "Nick, you've met Seth." He said, pointing at the younger Clearwater.

"Not in person no." I answered, waving at him.

"Welcome to the wolfpack." Leah said, walking in behind me.

"Woof Woof" Jared cried, coming in after her.He ruffled the top of my head as he cramped in past Jake and I and jumped right into the monopoly game, grabbing some cash for himself.

"Hey!" Someone cried, "It's too late to join!" Seth tossed Jake's shoe over to Jared, who caught it flawlessly as he lounged on an open corner of a beat couch.

"Don't be such a whiner." Jared said and threw the shoe at his head.

"Boys will be boys." Leah teased and walked over to me to grab my hand. "What say we go join the girls and help Emily with the cooking." I looked up to Jacob and wondered if it would be okay. The last thing either of us wanted was to seperate ourselves from the warmth of our presense.

"Aw" The whiner whispered obnoxiously.

"You see that?" Seth said in awe. "Jacobs got himself a girl!"

"And isn't it the cutest thing?" Jared cooed. I could feel myself blushing as an amused look formed on Jake's face. He smiled slightly and the corners of his mouth twitched as we continued to gaze into each others eyes.

"Look at that." Quil sighed "Puppy love."

"But will the wolves be able to seperate?" Embry asked. "I want to start the monopoly game again if you don't mind?"

"There bond is too strong to let a measly game of monoply seperate them." Seth pointed out. "And you weren't winning."

They continued arguing and Jake leaned into my ear,

"I really don't want you to leave." He whispered.

"Then I'll stay silly." I told him. "I don't want to leave either." He brushed my hair off my face with a free hand and moved it down to my cheek.

"We're going to have to sooner or later." He said, and I sighed, rubbing his hand with my own. "Just give me a hell of a kiss goodbye so I can last the next hour without you." He grinned mischeviously and I had to return it.

"C'mere then." I said, rather cheesily as I pulled him closer to kiss him. The kiss was met with hoot's and woofs from the rest of the pack, and it ended with Jared's shouting.

"Ahhh c'mon! Give me a break Jake!" Jared cried over the barking. "For godsakes Nick have a heart!"

Jake pulled back and grinned at Jared before scooping me down as we indulged in an incredibly cheesy, piteresque hollywood kiss.

"Woooooof" Quil cried.

"Can I open my eyes again?" Jared asked as Jake guided me back to my feet.

"Yes Jared." I said and kissed the corner of Jake's mouth. "It was nice meeting you all then."

"We'll get to know each other real well soon enough!" Seth said and smiled knowingly. I felt Jake start hopping on one foot to take his other shoe off and I ran out before the fighting began.

"If you so much as lay one toe out of line.." Jake yelled, his yelling was met with raucous laughter from the rest of the bunch and protesting from Seth. I didn't even want to know what Jake was threatening him with. Leah was waiting for me outside the door and she held out her hand as I walked out.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait inside." She said apologetically, her beautiful face flushing with something I recognized as hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and her normally chipper expression returned, though the emotion was still clear in her eyes.

"I'm great." She said, obviously underrepresenting her feelings. I nodded and let it go,

"Ah, you're gonna find out sooner or later." She said sighing, "It's hard for me to watch anybody in love." I looked ahead as we stepped out of the small narrow hall and into an open kitchen. "I was in love with a guy once. Deeply" She said, her musical voice dimming a bit as she remembered that feeling. "He left me for another woman."

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said, filling with guilt for her.

"No, he didn't mean to. He imprinted. And you've experienced how strong that is." She said and looked down, her long hair covering her face. I'd forgotten that she was only a year or two older than I.

"Are you okay?" I asked dully, not able to think of anything better to say.

"I'm better now." She said, tucking her back and and rolling her eyes as we walked out the back door. "But I used to be very bitter. I made life very difficult for everybody in the pack with my more than visous thoughts."

"How are you okay now?" I wondered aloud.

"Jacob." She said,, and I gasped. "After seeing how torn Jacob was after losing Bella, I felt horrible after I said somethings that caused him to phase and run away. I realized that my bitterness was poorly placed. It took my about three months but I finally began spending every day searching for him until I finally found him in some woods north from here. I convinced him to come home."


	14. I Apologize in Advance

_Omg, I feel horrible for neglecting my Twilight stories! I REALLY appreciate all of your comments and reviews and I want to let you know that I really do consider them as I write. Keep up the AMAZING feedback plz! _

_Recap: "Jacob." She said,, and I gasped. "After seeing how torn Jacob was after losing Bella, I felt horrible after I said somethings that caused him to phase and run away. I realized that my bitterness was poorly placed. It took my about three months but I finally began spending every day searching for him until I finally found him in some woods north from here. I convinced him to come home."_

New Chapter:

"So, he really loved Bella?" I asked, wanting to change the subject from Leah's hurt past. I figured she was trying a bit too hard to be nonchalant about her past, and decided that some hurt must still be there.

"Yeah." Leah answered, shrugging. "Not half as much as he loves you though."

"Leah, we'll find you're prince charming." I said, smiling. "And it will be beautiful!"

Leah laughed before lifting a slender figer in front of her, I looked in the direction she was pointing and Emily stood in the backyard grilling some meats.

"I don't know why she wants my help." Leah said loudly, so Emily could hear "Its not like I can do anything other than burn the food anyways."

"Which is why you're not coming near the grill." Emily said laughing, turning to face us with a smile. "Leah, I figured you could mix the drinks"

"Have you forgotten last times koolaid fiasco?" Seth said from behind us. I turned back and saw him with a sheepish expression on his face. "What?" He said in protest, when the three of us looked at him. "Fine, the guys thought it would be funny to gang up on me and clean me out in two minutes. So, I'm broke and hungry." He rubbed his stomach and walked over to the table Emily had set, already eating some of the snacks before I sat down beside him.

"Seth, manners!" Leah called, and I laughed a bit at the way they seemed too normal to be wolves.

"Yeah Seth." I said mischeviously, stuffing my own mouth with ritz crackers. "It's not like we're wolves or nothing."

Seth let out a bark of laughter and winked at me before tilted a whole box of cookies in his mouth. I reached over the table and opened a pack of Oreo's as Leah and Emily shook their heads at us.

"Sometimes I wish I was a wolf for the metabolism." Emily said, sighing.

"Careful what you wish for." Leah mumbled, pulling out a packet of koolaid and a pitcher.

"It's not so bad Leah!" Seth said, through a mouthful of cookies, he reached over to my oreos and poured a glass a milk. Leah and Emily continued talking, as I raised an eyebrow to Seth.

"Are you challenging me newbie?" He asked, raising an eyebrow himself, a soaked oreo halfway to his mouth.

"Scared youngun?" I retorted, raising an oreo myself.

"Are you sure you want to challenge somebody more experienced than yourself?" He said, opening a new packet of Oreos.

"Ah, but with age comes wisdom cricket." I retorted, arranging my box in front of me.

"I think you mean grasshopper."

"I think you're chickening out."

"On three then." He said wolfishly, raising an oreo-filled hand. I tried my best to match his take but my hand could only fit 3 oreos. He laughed "Nice."

"One." I cut him off, laughing at myself as well.

"Two."

"Don't do it Seth!" Leah called, finally realizing what Seth and I were up to.

"Three!" Emily yelled, laughing as she did. Seth and I grinned and began stuffing our faces. I have always loved oreos and found that the cookies, along with strawberryshortcakes, were the two foods that I could never get sick of. Grinning maniacly, Seth shifted through half his box when I was only done one sleeve.

"Omg!" I yelled, pointing behind Seth with a mouthful of Oreos. Seth raised an eyebrow and kept going, too experienced to fall for my trick. "Leah don't!" I added, and Seth quickly turned around and raised his hands to cover his face as I dug away through my box. I finished another sleeve and reached him before he could get back to his food. Leah was really behind him, but laughing her head off at his expression.

"Thats low." Seth said, and I stiffled a laugh as I reached my last sleeve. Seth and I were neck in neck up until the last Oreo.

"Tie!"Emily yelled laughing, as Seth and I stuffed the last cookies in our mouths. I promptly fell backwards off my seat and sprawled myself on the floor.

"Mon Dieu." I said, groaning. "I have never ate that many oreos at once."

"You'll be fine in a second." Seth said. "Takes some getting used to, but you'll be able to eat again in another 5 minutes."

"I'm never gonna eat again." I said, sitting up. As I did I felt the contents of my stomach lessen and I raised a hand to my tummy, feeling it go flat all over agiain. "Wicked!" I cried, reaching over to down my milk.

"Seth always knows."

"Does Seth always loose as well?" I teased, putting my glass down.

"Hey! That was a tie!" He yelled, and I raised a hand to calm him down.

"It wasn't a very close tie though..."

"You cheated."

"I tricked you."

"Rematch?" Seth asked, and my face paled. "Haha thought so."

"Funny." I got out, just as Leah placed the fourth pitcher on the table.

"I'm done." Leah said, and Emily nodded, before calling out.

"Boys!" She yelled, and after a brief silence, followed by a thunderous scuffle, the boys ran through the door. Jared, Jacob, and Embry walking in last at a regular pace.

"Cubs." Jared said, as the walked down the stairs. Ironically enuogh, when Embry rushed past him, Jared shouted an 'Oi' and ran too.

"Cubs right?" Embry joked through a half stuffed mouth as Jared caught up.

"Shove it." Jared responded, stuffing his mouth with a hotdog and tossing a bottle of ketchup at somebodies head.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice whispered in my ear and I felt myself flush. I turned around to see Jacob, hot dog in hand and a burger in his mouth. Deciding it would be best not to answer, I poked him in his stomach and grabbed his hot dog. At this rate, all the food would be gone by the time I reached it. Jacob laughed and tried to look angry but he couldn't do it. I turned back around to watch the attack of the wolves on the picnic table and by the time I turned back Jacob had left and returned with a plate full of food. Pulling on my shoulder like I promised to take him to a candy shop, I followed as he led me into a spot in the middle of the lawn and we sat down together.

"So." I said, inbetween bites, "Am I gonna eat like this from now on?"

"Yes." Jacob answered grinning. "And it's not very becoming."

I took a huge bit out of spite and smirked at Jacob. I have no idea what did it, but something in my expression sent him reeling with laughter and I patiently waited it out.

"Are you finished?" I asked, trying hard to glare at him.

"Yes." He said with a sloppy grin, and my pathetic glare evaporated. He looked really happy, in the light of the sun, Jacob black also looked really gorgeous. His russet skin shined lightly and his face had broken out into a wide grin. His hair was put back into a pony tail and his gorgeous mouth was chewing it's weight in hot dog.

And he was mine!

------------_**Omg! A/N I'm so incredibly sorry for the long weight and the pathetic length of the chapter! It's just a bunch of crappy filler writing so we can get to the training/the action and then... dundundun the twist!!But my apologies for the crappy jumping around and mushymushyloveydovey crap. Forgive me please!**_

_**0----------------VERY IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO READ:--------------------------------0 **_

_**So in other news, that whopping one thousand something words took me a good two months to write, and I was trying to figure out why I was so inspirationless when it hit me.**_

_**It's too darn lovey dovey. I can't help it either, the two have imprinted so to try to do a good story from their perspectives is doomed! DOOMED! I hate lovey dovey mushy scenes, and a lovey dovey mushy story is almost too much for me to write.**_

_**SOOO I've decided to do a vote, I'm changing perspectives and it's YOUR choice who I do.**_

_**here's the list for now.**_

_**Leah, Seth, Jared (My fav), OR my second favorite choice: Switch the perspective into the vampires and Bella until the final battle.**_

_**write ins are welcome, I'll wait until I have 10 votes in one direction, the first to reach ten wins!**_

_**thanks again! **_


End file.
